Shadows
by Azrah39
Summary: "...Like a shadow - an unavoidable, undeniable aspect of existence - she was everywhere, and I never truly had a choice..." Edward joins Forks High along with his siblings, falling in to the monotonous routine of human pretense. However, there is one insignificant girl that he seems incapable of ignoring. What will happen as they each realize the inevitable? AU/Somewhat canon
1. Chapter 1: Whirlwind

_**Note:** This is a rewrite/AU spin of Twilight, and the characters are for the most part, canon. I hope that you have as much fun reading as I do writing this! The first couple chapters are slow and set up the main ideas/characters - it is necessary!  
_

_Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. This is my version.__ With that said, enjoy the ride!_

_Chapter One: Whirlwind_

_BELLA_

My first impression of Forks was that of dread. Nothing but. It fit the weather quite perfectly, as the atmosphere of my trepidation seemed to be instinctively connected to the dense, ever-present cloud cover. Don't get me wrong, my father has been nothing but wonderful – we get along almost too well. We are both quiet enough, both too focused on our work and school routines to bother with little else.

That is, except for Jacob Black. It wasn't long after I moved here, last September, that Charlie re-introduced me to the boy that I had played with as a child on my visits here in past summers. Jacob was fairly tall and gangly, with a soft russet complexion that showcased his Quileute heritage. He wore his coal-black hair in a ponytail most of the time, just like his father, Billy, did. It was effortless to get to know Jacob, to become his friend, to let him in to my heart. He was such a cheerful guy, and he practically radiated happy vibes. It helped ease – though perhaps not cure – the dreariness that I felt being here in the Pacific Northwest.

It was December now, and the last week of the semester was fast approaching, the finals and holiday anxiety coming with it. Jacob, though he went to high school on the reservation, has been my boyfriend for a little over two months, and my friends very much approved.

"So, Bella," Jessica Stanley, the short, auburn-haired girl beside me piped, "are you spending the holidays with Jake this year?" She was grasping for any information to spread. Jessica's favorite hobby – gossip.

"Yes, I suppose," I nodded, only allowing my smile to grow a tiny bit. "Charlie and I? What fun would that be?"

"Oh, yeah," Angela Weber, my closest and most loyal of friends, agreed. She brushed a strand of her light brown hair out of the way, peering at me through her wire-framed glasses. "It must be strange during the holidays, having such a small family. My mother has five siblings, and they all live nearby. It can get pretty hectic over at my place."

Ben, sitting beside Angela – yet keeping a safe distance – spoke now. "I bet it can. Holidays for me have always been fun – not too crazy, not too dismal. I like them." The way Ben and Angela felt about each other was extremely evident to everyone – except themselves. I kept thinking that it was only a matter of time before one of them gathered the courage to take the leap.

"Well, enough about break," I teased, "What about finals? How is everyone coming along?" And with that, angry slurs and anxious chatter filled our table in the small, white cafeteria, until the bell sounded for next period to start.

-SSS-

The next week flew by in a chaotic wind. Seven finals, each with varying degrees of success, were behind me now, and break was upon me. I woke up Saturday in the late afternoon – I had needed some serious sleep.

"Good morning, dad," I shuffled down the stairs to the toaster, popping in two slices of bread. Charlie was on the coach in the next room, and I heard him mutter a greeting back.

"I'm going to Jake's in a bit, I just need to shower real quick," I ate my breakfast quickly, and as I headed back up the stairs, I saw him nod at me. Charlie loved Jake, and thought of the Blacks as family – it was never about asking permission from my father. My information was only a courtesy.

I showered quickly, threw on some jeans, a tee shirt and a heavy jacket, and clambered downstairs to pull on my boots. Once I got into my truck, I paused, breathing deeply, before I realized the obvious – it wasn't raining. A huge smile grew on my face, and I couldn't help but sit back and enjoy the moment. My truck was a monster, but it was my monster, and I found it strangely comfortable to sit in. It was probably made in the sixties, dark, rusty red and loud as could be, but I loved it.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled into my usual spot on the side of a small, quaint house surrounded by huge evergreens. As I walked toward the door, it opened, Jake standing there to greet me as he so often did.

"Bella!" his huge, friendly smile brightened my day almost as much as the lack of precipitation. "It's break!" He threw his long arms around me, picking me up in a hug.

"Jake," I squeaked, "put me down!" After he complied, he rushed me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. Sitting together on his bed, he held my hands in his, russet on pale peach, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about, it's the strangest thing."

"What is it, Jake? You look…abnormally concerned."

"Well, it's Sam Uley. He's…gone missing." His voice sounded low, and almost shaky.

"Gone missing? He's what, 19?" _Isn't that legal here on the rez?_ I thought.

"No, I mean, it's definitely something weird. I think my dad knows something about it, and he won't tell me."

"Why would you think that?" I puzzled, trying to figure out where Jake was going with this.

"Bella, do you remember those legends? The stories of my tribe…the ones you heard at the bonfire last month?"

"Of course," I sat and looked down at my hands now, still in his, and remembered the events of a Friday night in November.

_Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, and Old Quil Aetara sat at the makeshift head of our group. They, together, made up the elders of the Quileute tribe. There were several others in attendance, and all of them, to varying degrees, were friends or acquaintances of mine; Sam Uley and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Quil, the namesake of his grandfather. As the bonfire crackled in the center of our gathering, and as the wind blew steadily in from over the pitch black Pacific ocean, with us all seated on folding chairs and driftwood, Billy began to speak._

_He told us of the ancient people of the Quileute tribe, explaining that there were a few members who were spirit warriors, able to leave their physical bodies and take on the form of a spirit wolf. He explained how the tribe had always had a deep-rooted connection with the plants and animals and the sea, and how using this connection coupled with the tribe members who were spirit warriors were their defense against any possible threats. _

_Threats from other tribes came and went, but none were as memorable or as important as the time the tribe had encountered a cold one, a man with pale skin, hard flesh and red eyes. He had drained the blood from several tribe members before the spirit warriors destroyed him. Billy went on to explain that, several generations later, a similar creature came upon them, this time a female. She had begun ruthlessly killing Quileute men and women, with the last remaining spirit warrior of the current generation racing forth to protect his tribe._

_The fight was quick, and the cold woman looked poised to destroy the spirit warrior and the rest of the tribe, but as she was about to land the killing blow, the warrior's wife distracted the cold one by piercing her heart with a knife, the fresh flow of blood instantly capturing her attention. The spirit warrior was able to kill the cold one, and all was well for generations._

_The tribe members ceased to have these spirit warriors, their existence becoming merely legend. Despite this, Billy contended, whenever a cold one is near, the tribe retains their connection with the wolf, always ready to protect their tribe from future threats._

"Yeah, Jake. But what about those legends? What does that have to do with Sam Uley? Do you think he turned in to a spirit warrior?" I had to hold back a chuckle, though I knew that it was not something to laugh about.

"Well, I'm not sure, but all I know is that my father is in on it. What if it does have to do with the wolf thing? Or the cold ones?" Jake was trying to stay calm, but I could tell that he was paranoid on the inside.

"Jake, those are legends. Even if there was once truth to them, that was years ago. Who knows, this could be totally unrelated! And if you're that concerned, talk to Leah, or Sam's parents."

"They all just…look so stern," Jake was looking down the whole time now, his voice growing quiet. "And the worst part is, I feel like they keep looking at me behind my back. Like I had something to do with this, or something."

"Obviously you didn't. Anyone would realize that if they looked at you now. Let's shake this off and go do something for a few hours. Let's bring some sandwiches down to the beach or something. It's not raining; it's an early Christmas miracle!" I stood, trying to pull on his hands to signal him to follow. He hesitated, but after a long sigh, stood with me and walked me to the small kitchen.

After preparing our picnic, we walked the trail down toward the beach. Once the ocean was in sight, Jacob let out another sigh, stopping in his tracks. I followed his gaze out to our left – Leah and another woman around her age were lounging in the spotty sunlight, giggling and murmuring to each other.

"How can she be so happy? For God's sake, Sam is missing, and Leah has time to gossip with her cousin?" Jake sounded furious, but his edge was somehow dulled by the overtone of despair in his voice.

"Jacob, really, are you sure you're not taking this too seriously? Or maybe just out of the loop a bit? Hey, I'm going down there. I'm going to talk to Leah," I began to walk again, and he kept hold of my hand, trying to get me to stop. "This is going to help. Just give me a sec," he finally decided after a pause to let me go, but he stayed put. I was the only one descending the steps onto the beach.

"Leah," I called when I was near. "Can I have a sec?"

"Bella!" She looked up, smiling her white teeth that contrasted beautifully against her dark skin – especially in the sunlight. She stood, waiting for me to reach her, and embraced me.

"This is my cousin, Emily. Emily, this is Bella, Jacob's girlfriend. She's great," She kept her arm around me as she spoke, and Emily smiled up at us, waving gently, but staying on the ground.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I live up on the Makah reservation, but I visit here once in a while. It's nice to get out, you know?" Emily was every bit as pretty as Leah was, but with considerably longer hair – Leah's was shoulder length at best.

"Oh, definitely. Especially on days like today," I let out a desperate-sounding chuckle. "Leah, can I have a moment?"

"Of course. Excuse us, Emily," we walked some paces out toward the water, just out of ear sight of Emily; though, if was being honest, it might not have mattered.

"Leah," I began, "Jake is really worked up about something. About Sam," I looked her in the eye – she stood maybe an inch taller than me. "IS there something wrong? Is he right to worry?"

Her eyes seemed to drop a bit, but she smiled. "Well, Sam is fine, physically. And he's not in trouble or anything. But I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. In fact, that's all they'll tell me."

"Really? So you don't know where he is, or what exactly is going on, either?" This surprised me – I had really thought Leah would have the answers I needed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. All I can say is that I am not worried. I know his family well enough that, if anything serious were going on, the mood would be different. This seems…private…and yet, expected. It's hard to explain. But it shouldn't be going on much longer, or at least, that's my assumption."

"Okay. Well, thanks for this, Leah. I just can't believe how weirded out Jacob is over this. Sam and him aren't the closest. If something like this happened to Embry, I might understand." I let out a laugh, and she joined me. "I guess Jake feels like he's indirectly involved in this, his dad as well. Oh well, who knows. It doesn't sound bad, so we shouldn't make so much of it."

"Amen to that," Leah replied. "It'll be okay. Where is Jake, anyway?"

Just as she spoke, Jacob came walking over to us, the picnic basket still in his hand.

"Are we going to eat or what, Bella?" He smirked at me, waving the basket gently as if to hurry me along.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, then turned back to Leah, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks again, Leah. I'll let you get back to your cousin. See you soon!" We shared goodbyes, and she walked back to Emily. I trotted over to Jake, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Good, I'm starving!" He teased, and we walked down the water's edge, finding a spot to share our picnic.

_-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

Christmas came and went, and before any of us could blink, the school semester started back up again. It was Monday, the first day back, and it was raining – hard. I shuddered as I slammed the door to my rusted Chevy, pulling the hood up around my head, hunched over like a creature from a horror film.

"Bella!" I barely made out my name through the torrential downpour. It sounded like Angela – had I really gone all break without seeing her? I would have to make a New Year's Resolution to fix that one.

I shuffled over to the sound of the voice. I reached the steps that led into our school's tiny quad, and looked up to see Angela and Ben – holding hands. I about jumped.

"Angela! Ben! Look at you two!" I squealed, and though it was unlike me to do so, I couldn't help myself. I was so happy for my best friend – she deserved a good, pure, smart guy like Ben. And I trusted him to look after her, too.

"I know," she blushed under her own heavy hood, "but try not to make it a big deal, okay? I'm already going to have to deal with Jess's onslaught of rumor-mill questions," she rolled her eyes, and Ben laughed at her side, squeezing her hand.

"Of course, Angela. I only wish I could help with that." We all laughed, and looked around for Jess. She was probably hiding indoors somewhere.

"Oh, hey, Bella. I heard there were two new students this semester. Did you hear?" Ben, seeming to be brimming with confidence at the side of his new girlfriend, questioned me.

I thought for a moment. "No. I'm glad I'm not the newest anymore! Who is it? What grade are they in?" The thin line between gossip greed and harmless curiosity billowed before me.

"Our grade, juniors. They're adoptive siblings, though they sure could pass as twins. Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Interesting names," Angela and I noted in unison, prompting another light chuckle all around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them yet, but if I remember anything from when you came, we will see who they are soon enough," Ben looked apologetic as he said this, and I nodded slightly. Just then, the bell rang, signaling every student to brave the torrent to their classrooms.

"See you two at lunch," I waved, and headed to my trig class.

When it finally came time for lunch hour, I hurried into the cafeteria, shaking off my hood and loosening my hair. I found our usual table, where Jessica, Mike, Ben and Angela already took their places. Sitting beside Jessica, I became entangled in the gossip web instantly.

"They're so…perfect." She didn't look at me as I sat down, and I followed her gaze to see who she spoke of. At the far corner of the small, crowded cafeteria, two students sat alone. They both had blonde hair and pale skin – possibly even paler than mine. The boy's hair was wavy and reached almost to his chin – he seemed tall and muscular, but also quite thin. The woman was gorgeous. And she was just that – a woman. If I had not known she were a junior, if I had not seen her here in a room full of high school students, I would have sworn she be at least twenty-two. Her golden blonde hair fell in elegant billows down her back, ending at her thin waist. Her body was fit, and held a mature, hourglass shape. She also seemed tall, just like her brother.

"Wow," a few voices, mine included, sounded low. I noticed, now, their clothing. What they wore seemed to accentuate their beauty and their statures, and at the same time, their uniqueness. The clothes, even from across the cafeteria, looked to be much more quality and expensive than anything the rest of us would ever own. I also took a moment to notice another peculiar attribute. No one came up to them, no one talked to them. They were in their own world, and I felt a chill run down my spine as I realized why – they were frightening. I had no way of explaining why, but it was simply the way it was.

"So that's Rosalie," Jessica breathed, "how are any of us ever going to get a date to prom ever again?" she sighed, daggers in her voice. The rest of us giggled.

"Rosalie," Mike sounded breathless, repeating the woman's name. Jess elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't ogle, Mike…"

"It's not like you weren't doing the same thing, Jess," he retaliated, though they were both still fixated on the two blondes at the far table. I had turned my attention to the empty spot in front of me.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to buy some lunch before I get too distracted by this ogle-fight," I stood, and Angela stood as well.

"I'll go with you! If you don't mind, Ben," she turned to look down sheepishly at her boyfriend. He nodded us on, and we walked over to the now almost-empty line.

"It's funny, isn't it? How new students always garner so much attention," she giggled, though she was serious.

"Yeah, especially when I wasn't even that interesting. Now these twins, they really do seem interesting. Do you know where they came in from?" I grabbed a chicken sandwich and a banana, moving down the line. "I mean, who would move to Forks," I added, dramatically rolling my eyes.

Angela giggled at my words. "Well, I think Ben said that they moved here from Alaska. They're two children of a foster family. The father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who recently got a position at Forks Hospital. Ben's mom is a nurse there, so that's how he knows so much already," she added the last part, hoping to cover up the reason why Ben seemed to be in on so much information. I nodded.

"You said two children of a foster family, as in they have other siblings? Are they not high school aged?" I was overly curious again. What had gotten into me this holiday break? Was it all the Sam talk?

"They are high school aged. I guess there's three others, but they're still getting the paperwork filled out, so they'll be joining in a while. Ben said the father is only in his late twenties – can you believe that? His wife and himself both adopted five teenagers, when they themselves are only ten or so years removed. How unbelievable." Those words would have sounded pious and judgmental coming from anyone else, but from Angela's mouth, they seemed almost reverent. It was clear that, judging from what Ben had told her about this family, she was awed and fascinated.

"Interesting," I replied after we had paid and were on our way back to the lunch table. "I guess we'll wait and see if the other siblings are as intriguing as these, eh?" And the rest of the lunch period went as normal, except for with two blonde stars in the center of the conversation.

-SSS-

The rest of the week, I concentrated on my school work, not wanting to fall behind off the bat. Between that, school, and keeping the house, I never was able to drive down to the reservation. Jake and I kept in contact through text, but he seemed distant, with his replies short, and much time in between texts. I felt like something was up – this felt too similar to the Sam fiasco – but I wasn't sure how to approach it over the phone. So when Saturday came, I decided that right after my shower and breakfast, I'd head down to the Black's place.

Billy greeted me as I came in, and he didn't appear to be hiding anything, though I did not know him as well as Jake did. When I stepped into Jacob's room, he looked up at me, but barely smiled.

"Jake," I said, frowning, "We haven't seen each other in a week, you could at least try to be happy to see me," I sat on his bed, but left distance between us. He was going to have to bridge this gap.

"Bella, I'm sorry, it's just…that thing with Sam…well, now it happened to Jared and Paul, too."

"What? Really? How do you know it's the same thing? Remember what Leah said, how it was nothing to worry about…"

"No Bella, this is serious, I can feel it. And the way the elders look at me – it's like I'm next or something! And Bella, here's the weird part – Sam _is_ back. But he's changed. He's bigger, and he cut his hair, and he never hangs out with anyone anymore. Except…"

"Jared and Paul," I finished his thought, and he nodded. I was right.

"So what, they formed some kind of clique? No girls allowed," I joked. Jacob didn't bite.

"I don't know, this is getting too freaky for me. Too strange. And I can't shake the feeling that I'm in the middle of it."

"What, like you're going to be forcefully initiated into their group? I'm sure there's a way out of that," I reached over to touch his arm – he didn't flinch away, but he didn't react kindly, either.

"Bella, I think I need some space. Not…like permanently or anything, but…I just need to gather myself. Maybe in a few weeks, I'll be in a better state of mind, fit to be the guy you deserve again."

I shook lightly, as if a breeze had passed through me. I looked down now, not caring to see the expression in his face that I knew was remorseful. "Jake, do you really have to do this…do we really…"

"Yes, Bella, I really just need some time. It's not you, it's me, and all that. I just need to settle this feeling in my gut before I'll be able to be a good, capable boyfriend to you again. Please understand," he touched me for the first time today, lightly placing his hand on my knee. "This isn't the end, and I promise, once I get out of this, I'll be better for you. We'll be better. I love you," he swallowed, his voice breaking on the last few words – the first and only time he'd ever said those to me.

"Jacob…" I held back a sob. "Okay, I'll try my best, Jake. I really hope you figure things out, and soon. I don't like to see you like this…" and I broke. The tears started to stream, though my sobs were quiet. We sat almost in silence, frozen, with his left hand still resting on my right knee.

I finally gathered myself, and stood, eyes never leaving the ground in front of me. "Goodbye, Jacob. See you when you're ready, I guess," and I dashed out of the Black's house, without looking back to see the face of the boy who broke my heart.

_EDWARD_

I often wondered if the trade-off was worth it, in the end. I was a monster, an immortal, an abomination. My only solace was that I rejected the most definitive aspect of what made me such. I was a vampire, though I had refrained completely from feeding on human blood for most of my existence. My creator and the rest of my coven – though the word that best describes us is indeed family – follow this same dogma.

I did not entirely reject what I was, though a few of my family members did. Our course allowed us to coexist with humans, to live among them, to work and play alongside them. This is where I was stuck – in the abyss of swaying pros and cons, of never completely agreeing one way or the other. I was condemned, possibly punishment for my vile existence, to a life of everlasting high school. I was forever frozen at age seventeen, and when we moved to a new location, my siblings and I enrolled in school to fit in.

To be honest, we never succeeded. It was the same everywhere we went for the last 40 or so years that we had been doing this. Humans were naturally, subconsciously afraid of us. They knew, without ever truly knowing, that we were dangerous and to be avoided. We were never spoken to unless it was out of necessity, and we were never within several feet of a human unless absolutely unavoidable. This was not only avoidance on their part, however. The lack of physical proximity made it all the more easy for us to restrain our bloodlust and control our senses. By not having to speak, we could avoid any blunders, revealing the subtle differences in the way we spoke and the flawless eloquence that complemented our beautiful voices.

Indeed, we were beautiful creatures, in every sense. It was part of what made us the ultimate predators, the perfect creatures of terror. Our looks, voice, smell – it was sadly obvious that these things attracted us to our prey. Luckily, the repulsion brought on by our innate stillness, swift, precise movements, and even the chill our bodies lightly emitted overcame the attraction. Besides, if we were to hunt these humans as prey, we wouldn't need to lure them in. Our speed, strength and heightened senses were overkill enough.

And so we had come to Forks, Washington, a town not far from the Pacific Coast in the northern part of the state. Though to be accurate, we had come _back_ to Forks – most of my family and I had been here before, in the 1930's. The Olympic Peninsula was a comfortable place for us. The constant cloud cover made it easy for us to blend in, as we were able to be among the public during the daytime.

I had talked with my creator – my father – Carlisle about the experience we had last time we were in Forks. It was all those years ago that we had run in to a tribe of Native Americans who had the genes to shape shift into the vampire's main enemy – the werewolf. We had forged a treaty with their leader, Ephraim Black, that allowed us to live in close proximity peacefully. Carlisle had reassured me that the treaty remained intact and very much alive on the Quileute reservation, not too far from Forks.

There would be no war here, no drama. Once again, nothing to look forward to except for more time spent in purgatory. Perhaps, if the teachers here knew more than the ones at my last high school, they would be even one-eighth as qualified as I to teach the curriculum.

-SSS-

Alice, my perky, petite sister lead the way onto campus. The school was incredibly small, matching the town it served. Everyone knew everyone here, and all of the students were not only well aware of our arrival, but most of them knew our names, and our parents names. Jasper, Alice's mate – though the term we'd use in public would most certainly be boyfriend – walked beside me, testing the waters through his unique gift for sensing the emotional climate. Emmett and Rosalie made up the five of us. They were also paired, and were much more public about it. As we reached the quad, about five minutes until first period began, we all got out our school maps and class lists – props, as they were, because we had them both memorized after glancing at them for half a second. Rosalie and Jasper had started here before the rest of us, but it was the first time that we were all together participating in the high school pretense again.

_**Note:** Reviews are **definitely** appreciated! _

_Also, yes, this is an EdwardXBella story._


	2. Chapter 2: Groundwork

**_Note:_**_ Enjoy! __All due credit to Stephenie Meyer.  
_

**_Lots of POV switching in this one, I apologize in advance. This amount is definitely the exception, not the rule for me.  
_**

_Chapter Two: Groundwork_

_BELLA_

The next few weeks seemed to crawl by. My life continued to hum along, and though I kept mostly the same demeanor at school and with Charlie, in private, I was a different person. I wouldn't say that Jacob's declaration made me sad – it more so made me bitter. I felt like my anger and resentment, due to Jacob deciding to split off from me and because I could not make him feel well enough to stay with me, was starting to boil over – I felt like I would not be able to hide it from those around me much longer.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day that my life seemed to snap back into focus. When I parked in my usual spot and shut the heavy door of my truck, I began to notice the subtle differences that February 14th makes to a high school campus. Almost every girl carried a flower, or a teddy bear, or a heart-shaped candy box, or a pink balloon. Some had all four. There were some guys, looking timid and out of place, that held these things as well, and it was obvious by the way their eyes twitched from every angle that they were anxiously awaiting their recipient. I walked slowly to where I usually met up with Angela and the gang, trying not to think about any tall, dark-skinned boys who wouldn't be waiting to present me with a rose.

"The big one would be intimidating if he wasn't so handsome."

"I need to ask her where she buys such chic clothes."

I walked silently to Jessica's side, curious at their strange conversation.

"Whose clothes, Jess?" I asked her, letting out a laugh when all of my friends jumped at my sudden presence. They were really distracted with something.

"Oh goodness, Bella! It's the rest of Dr. Cullen's family. The tiny girl in the awesome outfit is Alice Cullen," Jessica motioned to our right to a group of five pale students – I suddenly noticed how stylish they all were.

"The big dude is Emmett Cullen," Mike chimed in, looking a tad green with jealousy as he spoke the name. I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben have the same look.

"And the hot one is Edward Cullen!" Jessica squealed, and Angela let out a giggle at her enthusiasm. I smirked, and looked back over to the five new students.

I really looked at them now, as none of them were looking my way. Rosalie and Jasper were there, both unnaturally beautiful, standing with excellent posture. To Rosalie's side was Emmett. He was big – football player big – with short, curly black hair. He had his arm snaked around Rosalie's waist. So they were a couple, I presumed. I shook my head at the thought, then realized what I had heard before – they were all adopted. There were no bloodlines between them, so no harm, no foul.

Jasper's long arm held, at the end of it, the small hand of Alice Cullen. Her short black hair was styled expertly, jetting out in multiple directions. She looked lithe, as if she could break out into a dance at any second.

The third new addition had his back to me, talking to his family. The one they called Edward Cullen. He was about Jasper's height, but a bit more filled out, it seemed. His tousled hair was golden bronze, and his black denim jacket certainly looked expensive. The Cullens definitely dressed to impress.

"So those two and those two," I motioned to Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper and Alice, respectively. "They're couples?" I directed my attention toward Jess, as she already seemed to be in the know on as much information as was available.

"Yes," she piped, "But guess what? Edward is single! What do you think, Bella? I can totally get with that, right?" She winked at me, and I heard Mike sigh.

I turned back to look at the Cullens. At that moment, Edward turned to look in our direction, and our eyes locked for an instant. I couldn't make out their color from where I was, but they looked lighter, but definitely not blue. He seemed to bend his lips into a slight smile as he turned back toward his siblings. He couldn't have heard us, could he?

"Umm, Jess, you're really going to ask him out? You don't even know him," I pointed out, futilely, I knew already.

"Psh! Know shmow, I will. Just you wait, Bella!"

Well, this will certainly prove to be an interesting day.

_EDWARD_

_'Wow, there are the Cullens.'_

_'I didn't know they were all together like that! Gross! I mean, yeah, they're adopted, but still.'_

_'They look like a family. So pale. And the way they dress!'_

_'They're all so gorgeous!'_

_'I thought Rosalie and Jasper were striking, but wow, they are all so…I don't even know.'_

_'Yeah, Edward is super hot! I just need to find a way to make my move.'_

_'Man, I wonder if any of them are in my classes. I need a partner for this group project, I heard that they were pretty smart.'_

Scanning briefly through the thoughts of the nearest students, I could not find any alarm in them. I always looked for signs of skepticism, daring minds who noticed the differences that could point them in the direction of discovering what we were. My ability to read minds was an excellent look out tool. After a bit of checking, I'd be able to tone them out almost entirely. I did not want my mind to be filled with their petty teenage drama.

The bell sounded then, and the students finally stopped sneaking not-so-stealthy glances our direction as they scattered to their classrooms. My siblings and I exchanged quick glances of acknowledgement as we spread our separate ways, ready to convene again during lunch hour. I was headed toward my first class of the day, junior year English.

_'Oh, my, gosh, he's in my class!'_

_'I really need to ask him if he'll be my partner for this project…but man…I don't know…'_

_'I'll have to sit him next to Bella Swan, since that's the only empty seat…'_

I paused by the front desk of Mr. Gordon, waiting for him to greet me with spoken word, though I had heard his last thought. He stopped writing some vocabulary words on the whiteboard, turning his attention to me.

"Good morning, Edward. Welcome to Forks High. Please, take a seat," he gestured with his right arm, his left arm raising slightly as if to guide me there with a gentle push, but came nowhere close. Again, the irrational, innate fear that they never actually grasp shows through.

I took a seat near the back, the aisle seat in what was a classroom split into two sections. The humming of thoughts of my arrival and the glances my direction finally began to cease, and Mr. Gordon started to lecture. I took a quick survey of the room – only about a second of my time. I better get comfortable here – though time passed quite differently when you were an immortal, a semester of high school always dragged on.

About halfway through the class, I decided I should take more breaths – I heard in Mr. Gordon's thoughts that I had looked stiff. This was a habit of mine. Though I had much practice being around humans, and despite my resolve in being vegetarian, as we called it, I still had to remind myself once in a while to humanize myself. It certainly did not come naturally.

I inhaled through my nose, holding my breath in an instant. I balled my hands into fists, and my jaw clenched audibly. Nothing should smell that delicious, it was incredibly cruel. I had fed recently, and yet I felt a sudden flow of venom build up inside my mouth. _Concentrate_, I told myself. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to exhale, and then cautiously inhaled again. It hit me once more, but I was ready for it. I could not remember the last time something smelled so sweet and delicate. I concentrated hard on my breathing, even though I did not require the action for sustenance. I needed to conquer this.

First period ended after what seemed like too long of time. I swiftly made it outside, into the damp winter air, unpolluted by the delicious scent of warm blood. Walking to my next class, I sighed. I was glad it was me in that classroom and not my brother, Jasper. He had a much harder time refraining from the natural diet – this human charade is hardest for him on all accounts, but that one in particular.

The next few periods were uneventful. I listened to the thoughts of my siblings to keep me company, though theirs were also stale. Except for my odd experience in English, the first day had gone off as it always does – boring, predictable, and so very human. During lunch, we found an empty table in the back corner of the cafeteria, claiming it. With our food tray props in place, we began another hour of unfortunate tedium.

_BELLA_

Lunch hour seemed to come quicker than normal, and it felt like the hype of Valentine's had completely simmered out, with only the pink and red trinkets still in the hands of some girls left to remind me what day it was. As I sat down at our table, I took a glance over at the far table where the Cullens, it turned out, sat with their blonde siblings. The hype over their arrival had definitely not faltered, and you could tell that most of the cafeteria was buzzing with gossip and quick glances toward the curious family that kept to themselves. One thing that really stood out, though, was the fact that no one actually _spoke_ to them, just like I had noticed with Rosalie and Jasper before. Unlike when I arrived, no one felt inclined to talk to them. It was the same as it was before school started, earlier in the quad. It was a strange phenomenon, and I do understand it, to an extent. The Cullens were certainly different, and a bit frightening. Something about them was just too perfect, and they simply did not look as if they fit in here, or at any suburban public high school.

"So, I'm going to go, and there's no way any of you can stop me!" Jessica proudly proclaimed from our lunch table, holding her fist in the air. "Edward Cullen won't be able to resist!"

"Don't you think he's already been asked out today?" Angela tried to put in her two cents, but Jess wouldn't budge.

"Fine, Jess," I smiled, waving my hand in the Cullen's direction. "Do what you need to do."

"Alright, guys. Wish me luck, though I won't be needing it!" She stood up and began walking over to the far table. I felt every pair of eyes watch Jessica as she bravely made her way over, stopping in front of where Edward sat. He glanced up at her, turning an apple over in his hands. I almost thought he was going to throw it at her, when he did yet another thing I was not ready for. His answering smile – it was overpowering. I felt a light gasp escape my mouth – I did not think humans were designed to look that appealing.

"Can I help you?" Another surprise – his voice, audible only because the entire cafeteria was dead silent, was extraordinarily smooth. I watched Jess falter, hit by the same shock of awe, and then regain her stance. She leaned over toward him – I could only assume that she was glad to have worn such a low-cut sweater today – and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a swift movement of her head.

"My name is Jessica," she crooned, "I just wanted to offer myself as a guide of the campus, or as a shoulder to rely on. Anything you want," her words warranted a bigger smile, and she continued, "I'd be happy to go out for coffee after class, if you'd rather something more private."

I heard the cafeteria buzz with _ooh_'s and _oh my god_'s. I watched carefully for Edward's reaction to Jessica's brave and reckless proposition.

"Thank you, Jessica, but I have already acquainted myself well with the campus. I have previous engagements later today, as well. Perhaps another time," he continued to smile that jaw-dropping smile, and waited for Jessica to walk away. I didn't notice that she had frozen in place until whispers started to fill the empty room again.

Without fully realizing what I was doing, I stood, the only student in the room aside from Jessica that wasn't glued to their seat. I felt a hundred pairs of eyes shift to me as I strode carefully over to the far table, my heart starting to race. I felt my cheeks heat up with the stage fright as I finally reached the table. Keeping my eyes on Jessica the whole time, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jess, come on, let's get something to eat. Please," I tugged at her, finally soliciting a response when she shoved my arm off of her. I stumbled, and Jess turned to me, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out of my face, Bella! Don't you _dare_ say it!" As she moved to stalk past me, she shoved me to the side, and this time, I lost my footing. I barely had time to let out a nervous squeal before I felt something wrap around my waist mid-fall. Though my brain began to register that it was Edward that had caught me, my hand reflexively shot up, grabbing the nearest thing – his shirt. The force of my grasp caught him off-guard, and it pulled him nearly off the chair he was still sitting on.

After the second or two that had just conspired, I catalogued the aftermath. I was half on the ground, held up only by Edward's right arm, and I had pulled his face to within inches of my own. I couldn't hear any reactions from the other students – the sound of my racing heart was overwhelming. I re-focused my eyes – my sense of touch was the first of the five to resurface – and found a pair of profound golden eyes staring widely into mine. I inhaled a gasp, and found another sense – taste. The air here was sweet, inviting and crisp, almost cold. With another short, ragged breath, my sense of smell regained itself. The smell matched the taste, only amplified, and made my heart beat impossibly faster. Finally, sound returned to me, and I heard the murmur of concerned and curious students behind me.

Only a few seconds had passed. Edward seemed to hesitate for a short moment before he finally heaved me back up so that I could stand. I removed my hand from his shirt and found the edge of the table, using it to prop myself back upright and on my feet. Now that I was safely standing and no longer in physical contact with him, I kept my eyes strictly off of him, or anyone else, for that matter.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled a too-quick apology, and turned to find the exit. The sea of students seemed to part for me, and I'm not sure if it was because they wished to help me or because they were stunned by what had just occurred. Once outside, I stumbled over to the nearest tree, grasping it to steady myself, and took a deep inhalation of cold, misty air. I closed my eyes, focusing on nothing but my breathing for what must have been a full minute. I opened my eyes suddenly, feeling like I was not alone.

I whirled to look behind me like a paranoid freak – and there he was. Edward Cullen, alone, looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, isn't it? Are you alright? I thought it might be prudent to see if you were okay," He hesitated, clearly not wanting to come to close. I spun – was I really spinning? I shut my eyes, grasping the tree harder. I felt the blush return to my face in full force.

"Thank you," I stammered, "I just feel dizzy…no big deal. Please don't –" I had to catch my breath – "worry about me…" I opened my eyes, and, though I may have been imagining it, it seemed he had moved in a little closer. We locked eyes again for an immeasurable moment, and my mind struggled, the impossibility of him being here warring with the strange sense of calm this brought me.

After a few seconds of examining me, he smiled curtly and nodded. "Very well then," he breathed, icy and distant, turning to walk toward the History classrooms.

I blinked, the confusion and irritation overwhelming any amount of dizziness and embarrassment I had. Angela and Ben walked out of the cafeteria, my eyes finding them in the crowd, and I gave them a nod. They acknowledged me as well, and I noticed that in front of them was Mike trying to reason with a very peeved Jessica. I smiled grimly, feeling intensely sorry for Jessica. She had wanted to ask the hottest boy in school out, and ended up getting shut down by the cold voice of an arrogant jerk. I stormed off to Geography, sitting at my usual seat next to a girl I barely knew named Danielle.

_EDWARD_

I took my seat – Mr. Traynor had let me pick – in the back of my History class, no one sitting directly next to or in front of me. I then allowed myself to catalogue what had just transpired. I had done what I had managed to avoid for all of these years, what I never have wanted or needed before. I had made contact with a human. I had allowed myself to talk to her, practically in private. I had caught her mid-fall, in front of my family and the human student body. I had allowed myself to go out of my way to assist her.

I couldn't find one emotion that stood out from all of this. I felt pathetic, because I had reduced myself to such humanlike actions. I felt anger, because I seemed to have no control, no calculated reason for what I had done. I felt a bit of relief, because I knew that my behavior was something that Esme would approve of, something she'd be pleased about. I also felt _good_, and this is what caught me off-guard. Bella's smile, knowing I had helped her after she had been dragged into a situation she had not wanted, affected me. She _was_ good – I was not able to read her mind, but from her actions today, I had concluded this to be true. Bella Swan was genuinely good.

And this, this alone, was the reason for my sudden resolution. I, first and foremost, was a vampire. I was _bad_. This girl, Bella Swan, was good. This girl had an aroma that nearly thrust me over the edge. And because of this, I could not associate myself with Bella Swan.

_BELLA_

Mr. Frank began class, but after just a few short announcements, he let us work on our workbooks in pairs. Danielle wasn't as bad a gossip as some girls, and I was hoping that she'd avoid any questions about the crazy confrontation in the cafeteria.

"So, Bella," Danielle began, and I held my breath. "You just made every girl in this school completely jealous, girl…so really, how was it?" She spoke low, but quickly, with too much enthusiasm.

"What?" I responded, not looking up from my workbook, though I was just drawing circles in the margins.

"I mean, Bella, he touched you. _You_ touched _him_! I know he's only been here a day, but he's definitely the hottest guy in school, and…"

I felt my face redden as I finally looked up at Danielle. "I thought everyone was afraid to even go near him, aside from Jessica. So you're saying that every girl in school is going to try their hand now?"

"Well," she replied, "Pretty much. I mean, he's super intimidating, they all kind of weird me out. But still, hard to pass up on _that_."

"Whatever," I muttered.

Danielle gasped at my nonchalance. "Geez, Bella, you see it too, right? Or are you blind?"

"Of course I see it," I muttered as quietly as I could manage, and turned to look behind me reflexively. I pictured Edward, two classrooms over, and I could imagine him smirking. This boy, for some reason, radiated arrogance, and I suddenly realized that was one of the intangible auras I had felt from him. My irritation arose in swift abundance. "I just don't get the hype. Just let the masses fight over him. Join if you want, Danielle, but I don't want anything to do with Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3: Fueling the Fire

**_Note: _**_Reviews are always appreciated! Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. Enjoy!_

_Chapter Three: Fueling the Fire_

_EDWARD_

The drive home after school was quiet, and my siblings kept their thoughts carefully guarded. It unnerved me a bit, but I tried not to let it bother me too much. When we finally arrived at the house, Esme and Carlisle waiting for us in the living room, I felt all eyes turn on me.

"Edward, I think we should discuss this," Alice began calmly. "That was quite a show that happened in the cafeteria, and I know that you, more than any of us, hate confrontations with humans."

"Yes," I began, remembering my thoughts – and lack thereof – as I went out of my way to help Bella Swan. "Alice, the girl was falling, I figured it was the normal thing – the human thing – to help her."

"That's true," Emmett backed me up. "You were the closest one to her, and you helped her. Nothing wrong with that."

"What do you think this will do? I can't see this having any ill effects," Esme joined in, curious. "If all you truly did was aid the poor girl. Any gentlemen would do that."

"Do you think Bella will be especially interested in our affairs?" Jasper asked.

I almost laughed. "I _really_ don't think so."

Carlisle shifted next to Esme. "I think this is nothing to worry about, every one. It seems that this incident was isolated, and nothing got out of control."

"Well," Jasper glanced at me, "It almost did."

"Jasper," I gave him a glare, "You really picked up on that?"

"Your emotions wavered quite a bit there for a moment," He shrugged, ignoring the irritation he no doubt felt coming off of me now.

Esme stepped toward me. "What is he talking about, Edward?"

I couldn't find the right words to describe it. I sighed, ruefully explaining, "Bella's scent is overpowering to me, much more than normal. But I assure you, I can control it, as I did today. It is nothing I can't handle." I had already vowed this to myself, so I told my family this with confidence. Besides, hadn't I also vowed to keep away from her entirely?

"I don't doubt that," Carlisle replied.

"Well then, it's settled," Alice chimed in. "Though, I will be experimenting with something."

My family and I shifted our attention to Alice.

She smiled, and continued, "I am going to attempt to befriend Bella and her group."

"Why?" Six collective voices, mine included, inquired.

She spun, clearly excited with her newly proclaimed mission. "I thought about it briefly today, during one of my classes. Bella intrigued me, and when I played with the decision to befriend her, I got two visions. They were blurry, almost as if they were not quite two distinct, split versions of the future. It was strange.

"In one of them, I saw Bella and I holding hands, laughing, walking through the woods along the creek. In the other, I saw Bella looking at me, crying, almost begging me for something. But the vision was muted, so I have no idea what it could mean."

I flinched slightly, and I was glad when no one took notice. The idea of Bella crying seemed so…wrong. She was good. Good people did not deserve bad outcomes.

"So, you plan on doing this, then?" Jasper asked of his Alice. "You will try to befriend the girl?"

"Yes!" she piped, "I always wanted a human friend. I feel like this time, my attempt may actually bear fruit! Do you have any advice for me, Edward? Anything from her thoughts on us?"

I paused, realizing I never had the chance to fill my family in on the quandary that was Bella's mind. "Well, I can't read her mind. All I get is blank, no static, not a single hum. Nothing," I fidgeted – which caught even myself off-guard, being such a human act – uncomfortably as my family looked at me with concern and amazement.

"This is interesting indeed," Carlisle held his hand to his chin, nodding. "Alice, maybe befriending the girl is a good idea. I'd love any insight into this exception for Edward's gift."

"So, when do you plan on joining team human?" Emmett quipped, glancing at Alice teasingly.

Alice folded her arms at the jest. "In a few weeks, I want to let the dust settle first."

I wavered, but said nothing. It was I who should avoid Bella Swan. Alice had nothing to do with my secret declaration. With that, I began my plan to make sure that no mistakes would ever be made, that no amount of curiosity would ever allow me to be drawn closer to the girl who seemed to already solidify her presence in my life.

_BELLA_

The next few days passed as if nothing spectacular had happened in the cafeteria on Valentine's Day. This normally would have made me ecstatic – I loathed being in the spotlight for any length of time. Spotlights were for people with dexterity, exceptional social skills and beauty. I severely lacked in one of those categories, and I didn't exactly excel in the other two. The only thing that bothered me in the aftermath was Edward Cullen. Every day in English, he leaned away from me, never looking at me, never speaking to me. I didn't necessarily like to be the center of attention, but this didn't have the same feeling to it as being ignored. He seemed to completely skip over my presence entirely, like I was a ghost. Whatever it was, he was going to give me some answers.

"I can't believe this comparative essay is due in one week, and it's eight pages," I groaned, making sure he heard the whole performance.

Not a peep. Not even a glance over at me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I wonder what other people are using as their theses," I asked. He didn't even blink.

"Look, did I inconvenience you somehow?" I pounded the desk – softly, since I knew I could probably hurt myself, knowing me – and glared at him now.

He finally shifted his eyes toward me, then just as quickly looked back toward the front of the classroom. "What do you mean?" His voice was flat, uninterested. I bored him.

"In the cafeteria the other day," I explained, "Did I impose upon some secret Cullen code or something? I get the feeling I offended you, the way you overlook me," my voice was stayed strong and resolved, to my pleasant surprise. I was worried I'd cave, my distress shining through.

He kept looking ahead as he absorbed my words, his eyes tightening in frustration as he finally answered, "No, Bella. Just leave me alone. I don't enjoy the frivolity of social interaction. If you don't want to offend me, I suggest you stop trying to talk to me."

I blinked, and I had no time for the pain to sink in. Pure fury swirled in my stomach, radiating through my limbs, burning in my face. "What am I, some kind of second class citizen? Some animal?"

No response, except for a tiny lift in the corner of his mouth. He enjoyed this?

"Wow," I breathed, "Excuse me, I didn't realize you were superior. King Cullen."

I had never been more relieved to hear the dismissal bell ring.

-SSS-

As the next few weeks progressed, the attention was still on the Cullens and Hales. I tried to pay as little attention as I could, and it was easier when I was with Jessica. After being turned down, she quickly turned into an Edward-hater.

For me, hate was not the correct description. There was something that had been bothering me about him ever since his arrival, though, and the frustration I felt after his rude, arrogant dismissal of my attempts at conversation never waned. Of course, he had caught me from falling, and even had the mind-set to check up on me. That did not balance out. His arrogance and superiority irritated me constantly. And yet, there was one thing more unbelievable, and it made no sense at all. Every time I looked his direction, he looked halfway back at me, as if he was watching me. It unnerved me, and I didn't understand it at all. He had so coldly written me off. He had so desperately shoed me away like a stray cat or a lingering mosquito. The epitome of this dilemma, though, was on my part. Because, even though no one talked to the Cullens, even though they were foreign and universally avoided, I felt personally betrayed. I had no idea why it bothered me _so much_.

It was Saturday evening, and I was sprawled out on my bed, struggling on a calculus problem. Calculus was hard enough without a constant, mental reminder of an icy, silken voice telling me that I was trivial, that I was nothing... My phone began to ring, and I looked over at it apathetically, until I saw the name. In a flash, the device was in my hand, and I answered.

"Jacob?"

"Bella."

"What's going on? I mean, what have you decided? Well, I mean, have you figured anything out…" I sounded desperate. Was it the familiarity I was lacking in my life right now?

"Well, yes, actually. I, uhh, found out what happened to Sam, Jared and Paul."

"Well? What? It wasn't bad after all, was it?"

"Not exactly. Look, can you come down? I really need to see you, and my dad wants to talk to you, too."

"Of course, I have nothing to do tonight. Be there in a jiffy."

Stuffing my phone into my purse, I clambered down the stairs, telling Charlie briefly where I was going. He echoed my enthusiasm, and let me leave without delay.

It had been about three weeks since Jacob had broke down, telling me he need time to himself to think. Though he had never been incredibly close to Sam, Jared and Paul – three of the boys near his age on the reservation – he had been traumatized by their mysterious disappearances and his father's supposed connection to it. Jake was certain that whatever was happening to them was about to happen to him, and it frightened him. I tried to sympathize, but the truth was, it was hard. When I had confronted Leah about Sam, she seemed incredibly upbeat, not an ounce of her suggesting that whatever he had gone through was negative. Granted, she did not know exact details, but I trusted her judgment. Jake was being paranoid, but it was my responsibility to stand beside him and to help him when he needed me. He had told me that he needed time, and apparently, the hourglass ran out of sand.

-SSS-

Pulling up to the Black's house, I paused, inhaling and exhaling once thoroughly. I knew this could be good or bad, and I had no idea which it was. Jake had sounded so torn over the phone, but something about his vibe sounded positive.

"Hi, Billy," Jacob's father opened the door for me before I even knocked.

"Good to see you again, Bella," he smiled his wise old smile, and I nodded, and went to pass him to go to Jacob's room before he caught my wrist.

"What is it?" I spat, startled.

"Look, Bella, there's something important we need to talk about. Something big happened to Jacob, and we can't discuss the entirety of the situation. What I want to stress is that this is for your own good, and Jacob's, too. It's better if some things remain secrets, Bella. Just know that Jacob is going to be alright."

"Umm," I began, a little taken aback. "I'm sorry, but what can be so important to keep from me? You know I don't gossip, Billy. Besides, I'm on Jacob's side, no matter what!"

"I know that," he remained stern, "But the fact remains that none of us can tell you exactly what happened. Jacob is a bit different, but you'll have to trust us that it's alright."

My mind shifted from the thought of being locked out of the truth to Jacob himself. "What do you mean, different?"

"Bella," Jacob's voice came from around the corner, and he appeared in front of us now. "It's not that big a deal, okay?"

"Jake," I stared. He had grown a few more inches, and his black hair was cut completely, and all that remained was a short, military-style cut. He seemed much more filled out, and something about his demeanor just seemed more mature. How long had I been away?

He felt my eyes scrutinize his appearance, and he smiled, "It's okay, I just look a little different, but I feel great! Same me as always! Oh, and I am hotter than before," he winked at me, holding out his hand for me to take.

I glanced over at Billy, absorbing what he had just said. "Hotter how, you silly boy?" I reached out and took Jake's hand, and got my answer. His skin was super hot, like he was on fire. "Oh my, are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'm fine, trust me! Healthy as a horse!"

I laughed, but it was admittedly weak – I was not fully convinced. "So, what else _can_ you tell me?"

Jake laughed as well, pulling me closer to him. "Well, that's pretty much it. There's not a lot to this, Bella. Just don't worry about it. Don't worry about Sam or the others either, they're all back hanging around and we have it all figured out."

"But I can't know what happened or why?" I questioned, annoyance plain in my voice.

"Yes," Billy said, keeping his stern stance, though I could tell by his face that he was apologetic. "It is for the best. Please understand that we are bound, Bella, nothing has to change on your part. It will go on as it has before." And with that, he wheeled himself out of the room.

"So, anything new at school? Calculus still kicking your ass?" Jacob led me to his room, trying to shift to subject, and we took a seat side by side on his bed, still holding hands.

I sighed. "Well, kind of, I'll admit. But I'm not backing down."

Jake laughed, squeezing my hand a little. "So, what else? That Mike guy ask you out yet?" He added a fake sniffle at the end of his question.

"Oh Jake, it was terrible, he got down on one knee and…"

"Bella!"

"Jake, kidding! He's seeing Jessica, though it's sort of in the dating stage still. Don't worry, there's definitely no guys seeking my heart."

"Anything else new happen?" Jake looked at me more seriously now, and I couldn't help but get the feeling he was fishing for some sort of answer. What did he want me to say? I couldn't think of anything new that happened recently, except for me and Jessica getting a little closer, and that comparative essay.

It took a few seconds, but I finally realized what Jacob might want to know. There was something that happened – three something's. The Cullen kids had joined Forks High.

"Well," I began, somewhat reluctant to speak, "There's this foster family that came to our school. Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids. But they keep to themselves a lot, and they're pretty quiet, so I kind of forgot already. They're a little…stand-offish," I looked up to see his response, and Jake just listened, though his eyes seemed tight and guarded.

"Is that so? Well, any of them in your classes?" Why was Jake so interested? He was always a good listener, but he never probed this much for information into my school life before.

"Umm, yeah, I have Rosalie in my Chemistry class, and Jasper in Photography. Oh, and Edward in English," I spoke the last few words quickly, with an edge. Edward drove me crazy. He seemed to follow me – if not physically, then with his eyes. I hadn't the slightest clue why he even recognized my presence at all. After all, hadn't he made it pretty clear in English what he thought of me?

"Oh," was Jake's only response, and we sat quietly now. The silence was awkward, and I had no idea how to break it. Why had he shut down from me talking about the new kids? It's not like he knew them, right? I tried to convinced myself that it didn't matter. I sat there, my hand limply in his, and stared at the wall like an idiot.

"Can't you tell me anything, Jake? Now that your dad isn't with us?"

"No, I really can't. I'm sworn to secrecy about the whole thing."

"What is this? Some kind of cult?" My mood shifted between worry and anger.

"No, no. Just a typical tribe thing. None of your business."

"Excuse me?" Apparently that was the theme of the month. Nothing was my business. I should just _stop talking_.

"Yeah, Bella. Can't you just understand? It's something I have to deal with on my own. And it's not even a bad thing, really. Kind of an inconvenience, but no big deal."

"No, Jake, I can't understand. You know me. I'm a good secret keeper. I've been by your side for months now, haven't I proved my loyalty?"

"I know, trust me, I believe you. But I can't, it's not my place to decide who I can and cannot tell. It really is nothing to worry about!"

_'Leave me alone,'_ the cold voice echoed. I was the annoying one…I was _offensive_.

I shuddered. "Jake," I pleaded now, "I don't know if I can do this, if I can be in a relationship with someone who can't be honest with me." With someone who can't just _talk_ to me.

He looked hard at me now, shifting his body to face mine. "Bella, come on. You have to be understanding! This is nothing!"

I retracted my hand from his, standing to pace the cramped confines of his bedroom. "I need honesty in this relationship. Stability. Full disclosure."

"Bella," he begged, "This is not up to me! This doesn't even have anything to do with us as a couple. We can work around it. I promise, if it were something that concerned you, I would tell you!"

I paused to stare at a discoloration on the wall, mulling his words over in my mind. "I need some time, then, I think," I turned back toward him, and his pleading eyes almost made my knees buckle. "I think it's my turn to need some space, Jake."

He sighed, standing up and taking my hand again, walking me out the door. Stopping in front of my truck, he embraced me tightly, the warmth a staggering contrast to the heavy rain that now cascaded around us. "I'm sorry," He whispered through the raindrops.

"So am I," I reached up, quickly holding his cheek in my hand before retreating into the dry confines of my truck. He smiled ruefully before walking back inside, and once the door shut behind my boyfriend, the real waterworks began.

The downpour was intense, and the sky had become black with the nighttime and angry storm. I sat for a minute, letting the tears fall. Jacob was my rock, the only steady presence I had to lean on in this god-forsaken town aside from my father. I had told him I needed time, and indeed, I did. But for some reason, there was a foreboding I could not shake, some alien feeling about all of this that told me that this Jacob-and-Bella rollercoaster ride was never going to incline ever again.

That was it, then. Jacob had disclosed his priorities. I had to figure out mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorphosis

**_Note:_**_I loved writing this one! Enjoy!  
_

_Chapter Four: Metamorphosis_

Taking off from La Push, the delirium from the tears and the weight of what had happened began to take its toll, pushing full force on my mind and inching me closer to unconsciousness. I suddenly felt very unsafe behind the wheel, and I flinched from that realization and from the mounting migraine, still resolved to getting home and into the familiar comfort of my bed.

I had to have been close to home by now, though through the torrential downpour and my own disoriented mind, I couldn't quite tell. My head was thoroughly in a fog, and what happened next was sudden and obscure.

Something appeared in front of my truck, and I hit it. My foot went hard on the brakes, and I lurched forward, snapping back into my seat. Aching pain seemed to radiate from my neck and upper back, and my headache grew worse. I groaned, reaching to undo my seat belt. I had to go see what I had just hit…and probably killed…

I stumbled out of my truck like a drunkard – what would any bystanders think? – But there would be no bystanders. It was late – probably 11 o'clock – and heavily raining. I took a few uneven steps toward the front of my car. An elk, maimed and unmoving. I turned, shuffling over to the side of the road, and puked.

Good God, what have I done? Where was I, for that matter? I collected myself as best I could, dizziness and nausea still front and center. I found my way back into my truck, and turned the key. Nothing – just a sharp clicking. I was stuck.

_EDWARD_

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had left for the weekend on a short hunting trip. I didn't feel like going, but I definitely was not satisfied hulled up in the house. It was Saturday night, and the rain was supposed to be heavy tonight. I enjoyed going out for a run in the heavy rain. Something about the way the frequent, dense drops cascaded on and around me, dancing like feathers, soothed me. I really could use a run.

"Esme," I called, knowing she could hear me easily from downstairs, "I'll be back in a bit, going for a run," I heard her acknowledge me, and I leapt anxiously from my bedroom window into the rapidly darkening forest.

I ran in no particular direction, my only goal not to come too close to any humans. If I did find an elk, I wouldn't mind a quick snack…

The rain finally began, and I enjoyed the feeling it left on my skin; tantalizing feathers, caressing me, leaving a faint warmth where it touched. I allowed myself to run at full speed, giving myself over to the freedom and elation it brought. I couldn't help it when a fleeting memory invaded my mind – the last time I had felt something so pleasingly warm – Bella Swan. I blinked the memory away just as quickly as it came, and continued on my way.

I sprinted for many miles, and decided at some point that I should return home, for Esme's sake if anything. Engrossed in my fleeting pleasure, I was abruptly stopped by the scent of freshly spilt elk's blood, not far from the town border of Forks. I instantly changed direction, speeding toward the source. I got close, and realized that I had never smelled an elk that smelled quite that flavorful.

I halted near the road where I could see from a distance that the animal had been slain by a vehicle. Bella Swan was hunched over beside her truck, and I realized that was the pleasing scent I had picked up on along with the blood of the elk.

She looked pained, disoriented, and deranged. I crept closer, trying to battle with the two sides of my conscience that seemed to war whenever this human girl was involved.

There was the first side that warned me to keep my distance, to never again involve myself in the petty dealings of human lives, especially that of this girl. That can only lead to trouble, to error, to unnecessary risk. And after I had so rudely shut her down, I definitely did not deserve to go back on my word, to associate myself with her.

And then there was the second side, the side that knew that over the past few weeks since the cafeteria incident that it was too late. I had caught myself day after day glancing in this girl's direction, only to realize after a moment that I had no right – no purpose – in doing so. I simply did, with my only viable excuse being that I could not read her mind. But that was a flimsy excuse – I should not care what her mind was thinking. She was nothing more than a teenage girl, of the likes I had spent countless hours over countless decades dealing with, never once caring any minuscule amount about.

This girl confused me; infuriated me. Why she commanded my attention from the start was evident in the unavoidably enticing blood that coursed through her veins. Why the inner workings of her mind drew me in I will never understand.

I walked out of the woods toward this girl as if pulled by a magnet. As I strode to her side in pouring rain, I briefly pondered how she might view my sudden appearance out of nowhere, in the _middle_ of nowhere. Just as briefly, I threw the thought aside, renouncing all reasoning.

_BELLA_

A few moments passed, though I was not paying attention at all to how much time was really passing. I stared dizzily out the windshield, trying to overcome to nausea.

"Bella?"

My head snapped out of my fog as I jumped in my seat. I knew that voice…

"Hello?" I stumbled back out of the truck, keeping one hand on the open door to steady myself.

"What happened?" The voice asked, concern apparent in its tone. That voice…I shuddered, not feeling afraid, but yet the words chilled me. Chilled me, and excited me. How odd.

"My truck…I think something's wrong…" the rain was starting to soak me, despite my heavy rain coat and its hood. I was sure my weak voice was getting lost in the noise of the downpour.

"Let me take a look at it," the voice sounded calm, and I stood, staring out into nothing but trees blurred with the trillions of rain drops blinding my eyes. I had no cares right now. If this voice had come to hurt me, or to punish me, it had not happened yet. After all that had happened today, I just didn't care.

"Hmm," the voice continued, coming from the direction of my now-open hood, "It's a simple fix, but I'll need some equipment. You live down the road, is that right? I can walk you home, if you'd like. I can bring your truck back before morning."

What? Just leave my truck here, on the side of the road? Not to mention the fresh roadkill that I was trying with all my might not to notice.

Apparently my silence concerned the voice. A figure suddenly appeared in front of me, gently pulling my hand off the open door and closing it behind me. There was a hand on my shoulder now, just barely touching me, just enough to make me jump again. I was so dizzy…

"Bella? Let's walk, please. You're getting soaked, and I imagine that cannot be pleasant."

I instantly noticed it. Yes, I was very wet, and cold. The fog never seemed to lift, though, and I took a couple off-balance steps forward. The hand stayed on my shoulder, the touch light and yet strong enough to stable me and guide me forward.

I was walking now, and I tried to notice where I was. I looked around for any landmarks. Not seeing any, I began to panic. I took a deep, shaky breath, realizing instantly that I had barely been breathing at all. The roadkill… I was trying to avoid smelling the blood or tasting it on my tongue…

Instead, I smelled something different. Through the scent of wet pavement and evergreen, there was an icy sweetness to the air that shouldn't have been there.

I screamed, instantly shaking myself out of my fog, as my adrenaline awakened me. I turned swiftly, looking back to see the figure behind me. Edward Cullen.

"What?" he stared at me through the sheet of pounding rain.

"You! What are you doing here?" I yelled, backing up.

"I saw that you needed help, your truck broke down."

"How did you find me?" my hysteria grew, and I backed up more.

He slowly took steps toward me, filling the gap that I had created. "I was nearby."

"Were you following me?" I backed up some more, and was stopped abruptly by a tree, making me gasp.

"No." His voice was deep now, stern. "Please, let me just walk you to your house. We aren't far."

I stared at him, my brain splitting into two. What was his game? He made it so clear before, that we should not talk, that I should avoid him, just as he so easily avoided me. Here, with my mind deranged and no one around to help me, I felt genuinely afraid for the first time around him. The subtle calm that usually accompanied his presence vanished now.

Without another thought, I ran, hopefully in the direction of my house. I didn't look back. I concentrated on my breathing, and tried my best to see, rapidly having to blink through the heavy rain. I didn't allow myself to think. I gave myself over to my senses, to my breathing.

Eventually, around the time my knees felt weak and my muscles began to burn, I noticed that I wasn't far from home. I slowed to a walk, never once allowing myself to look back.

Once inside, I shrugged out of my drenched clothes, went upstairs, and changed into my pajamas. Charlie was asleep, for which I was extremely grateful. My truck was the last thing I thought about before I passed out on my bed, exhausted, with a tear rolling down my face.

-SSS-

In the morning, I was grateful it was Sunday. I didn't have to go to school, to see his face. Edward Cullen was not going to ruin my day today.

I had no idea how he found me, or why he was in the middle of nowhere just when I happened to be, but I shoved that quandary aside. Picking up my phone, I scrolled through my contact list, pausing on one name in particular. I smiled, calling the number.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Leah!"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free, I'd love to come spend some time with you today."

She paused for a moment. "Bella, I do want to talk to you, about Jacob."

I flinched, remembering what had transpired the night before. "Of course, can I come down? We can take a walk or something."

"Sure, see you soon!"

I ended the call, loading my necessities into my purse. I dressed, remembering Charlie was at work today – some extra activity lately, apparently – went downstairs to make myself a quick sandwich, then left for La Push.

I pulled up alongside the Clearwater's place, slamming the truck door to make my arrival obvious. Leah appeared on the front porch, a soda in hand, and ran down to greet me.

"Hey, Bella. Shall we?" she motioned for me to follow her down the road, toward a familiar path we liked to walk. I nodded, and we set off.

"So, Leah, I know you're probably upset with me," I began, glancing at her from the side.

She looked at me, took a sip of her soda, then looked forward again. I couldn't decipher her features – she kept her feelings hidden well. "Well, I don't know about that, but I am definitely confused," she took another sip, "And concerned."

"I needed a break, I guess. I just need some time to think about what he means to me, and what we mean to each other, and how what happened is going to affect any of it. He changed, and he couldn't tell me what had happened. He seriously went from worrying himself crazy over Sam and the others to laughing and joking about it, and he won't tell me a damn thing! It's frustrating!"

"Bella, have you considered that it truly is for the best? Maybe he's right, and you should just let it go. Was it not you who tried so hard to convince him to let it go, back when he was consumed with the situation Sam and the others were in?"

I paused, turning to her, abruptly stopping in my tracks. "Wait, Leah," I began, my voice amplified with the realization I had just had, "Sam! What happened when Sam came back? Did you get the whole story, or were you just as in the dark as I am?"

She sighed, and I instantly felt my heart drop. "No, Bella, they did tell me more than they told you," She held up her free hand when I opened my mouth to respond, "But there's a good reason for that! I am the daughter of a tribal leader, and my blood is Quileute blood. They cannot protect me from truths that directly affect me. But they can, and will, protect you. It is truly better if you do not know these things, Bella. And they really don't make a difference, honestly! I'm sure Billy and Jacob tried to tell you this. Nothing changed that makes any real difference to you or to your relationship with them, or me, or any of us. Please," she softened her tone, "You have to understand. We are bound, and though we feel silly lying to you, it's out of necessity – for both the tribe's benefit and for your own."

"Okay," I began, "I think I understand that last part. But I'm still not sure I can be around Jake right now," I started to walk again, and she followed. "I mean, I know I will eventually, if he'd take me back. But I just need some time to figure things out, you know? Like he did," I sighed, realizing what I had failed to realize last night. I was doing what he did to me. It was cruel, but necessary, and I promised myself I would come to an understanding as soon as possible to reunite with my Jacob.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad you realized it sooner rather than later," she smiled, sitting down on a large rock, patting the spot next to her. I sat, taking a deep breath. I definitely was feeling better – I was glad I called Leah.

"So," I looked at her sheepishly, "Any chance you'll tell me anything?"

"No way!" We both laughed, wrapping an arm around each other.

"Oh, so how's school going? Almost done with junior year, eh?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "It's going pretty well. I'm trying not to freak out about college applications and stuff. Charlie's making me decide on my top three picks already, and my mind is just not there at all."

"I bet. Anything else exciting? Isn't your prom soon?" She gave me a little wink, as if trying to hint that I had limited time to reconcile with Jake if I hoped to take him.

"Ugh, Leah, I don't like dances! Besides, it's not even April yet. I have a few weeks before I need to buy tickets," I looked down at my hands now as I spoke. "It's not like I'll be in the running for prom queen or anything – that will almost definitely be my friend, Jessica. As for prom king, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school voted in a Cullen, just to make them uncomfortable," I squeezed my fists at the name. It seemed like my life had began to twist and turn uncomfortably at, coincidentally, the time of their arrival.

"What did you say?" The sharp edge to her voice made me jump, and she stood up, her fist making the aluminum can crackle as it bent inward. I flinched, shocked, and stared up at her.

"Leah?"

"Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah, they're sort of this weird, snooty family at our school that never does anything social," I paused, her eyes tightening oddly, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Leah relaxed from her aggressive stance, shutting her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude of me. But please, stay away from the Cullens, they are dangerous…"

"Dangerous how?" I stood now as well, my eyes narrowing. "Leah, tell me!"

She retreated, and I could tell that she was hiding something as she looked away, toward the nearby ocean. "That's just something I've heard. Like you said, they're weird, just keep away, alright?"

"That doesn't make any sense. Is this one of those things that you can't tell me? It has to do with the Cullens? I thought it was a tribe secret!"

"It is! And no, it doesn't have to do with them," she shifted uncomfortably, and looked back toward her house. "Let's walk back to the house, alright?"

I sighed, unconvinced. "Sure."

We walked in silence, and when we reached the clearing, I headed straight for my truck. Leah just stared at me, her look apologetic. She waved, and I waved back, flashing a quick smile. I drove off, staring thoughtlessly out the windshield. After I was off the freeway back in Forks, a realization made me pull off the road, coming to an abrupt stop.

My truck.

I kept my hands firmly on the wheel, staring at the dashboard in shock. I had left my truck last night, abandoned, on the side of a road. He had said that he'd bring it back to me before morning…

His voice echoed in my head, and my mind went back to last night, as I stood, deranged, in the pouring rain. The feelings of fear and confusion, accentuated by the unexplained feelings of calm mixed with thrill – the same feelings that seemed to accompany every encounter with that boy. Abruptly, another emotion joined the tumultuous cyclone – wonder. I squeezed the steering wheel, trying not to hyperventilate.

I concentrated on my breathing as I tried to put into words the epiphany I had just had. First, there was something that connected the Cullens and the Quileute tribe. Second, there was a possibility that the strange, flawless family was darker than anyone had thought. And third, I was not only caught in the middle of it, but I was enamored with it – I wanted to be in it. I had two mysteries on my hands – two that seemed to be one and the same. I smiled darkly at my newfound sense of purpose. Now all I needed was a plan.

-SSS-

First period English was uncomfortable. I couldn't think of what to say, or to whom, or how to say it. Edward Cullen sat right next to me, looking a million miles away. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye a few times, and each time I saw the same bored boy, still as a statue and completely unfocused on the lecture. I thought briefly of the incident with the elk and my truck, and was about to thank him, when the bell rang for class to dismiss, startling me. I looked down at my notes – a blank sheet of lined paper in front of me. I blinked as the classroom emptied around me.

How long had I been fixated on him? I felt anger build up slowly inside of me. I was not going to let Edward Cullen ruin this day, and I vowed to use the next few periods to gather myself.

"How was your weekend, Bella?" Angela greeted me at our lunch table, the coveted hour finally upon us. I smiled, taking my seat at the end of the table next to her.

"Peachy," I sighed, picking up a French fry and stuffing it into my mouth. I did not feel like going into details with anybody. Angela seemed to get the hint as she smiled knowingly, Ben wrapping his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. Jessica looked behind me, and her eyes widened as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, guys! Do you mind if I join you?" A sweet, soprano voice crooned from behind me, and I turned, French fry in hand, to see who it was – Alice Cullen, smiling widely, looking directly at me.

I smiled, realizing instantly that this went along with my plan. "Of course!" I pulled the chair from the other side of the table, pulling it right next to me. "You're Alice, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's very nice to officially meet you all," she smiled sweetly, "Bella, right?" I nodded, and I realized after a moment that she must have thought of me as the leader of sorts of our group. How odd.

"Yep. This is Angela, and Ben," I motioned with my French fry at my friends, and they both held up a shy hand in greeting. "And this is Jessica, and Mike," I did the same with them, and Mike waved enthusiastically, while Jess shrugged, looking at me with contempt.

Alice played with the cap of the water bottle she brought with her, humming softly to herself before she spoke, "So, I was hoping I could join you all for lunch from now on, if that's okay," she kept her voice soft, and for the first time, I realized how silly it would be to find this girl frightening. She did have that same, pale skin and the strange stillness the rest of them had, but she seemed so innocent, so soft compared to the rigidity her brother often exuded…

I shook my head from the thought and replied, just as Jess was about to protest, "Sure, that'd be great, Alice. Welcome to our table," I smiled warmly, and she answered with a brilliant, breath-stealing smile of her own. I heard Jess mumble something incoherent as she turned toward Mike, who instantly began a conversation with her. Angela and Ben returned to their silent, unique affections, and I was left by myself, in essence, with Alice Cullen. I let my eyes, for a second, gaze off over shoulder, and they landed on a pair of eyes staring right back at me. Edward had his chin resting on his hands, leaning over the table. It took me a second to realize the difference in this exchange from the others. He did not look away from me.

I continued to look at him, waiting for him to do the normal thing and look away – the innate awkwardness in locking eyes with a near stranger should kick in at any moment – but it didn't. I refused to back down, and mind began to register the complete picture. He sat a couple chairs away from the rest of his siblings, his chair halfway turned in my direction. His golden hair was flawlessly messy as it always seemed to be, and he wore a crisp, black long sleeve button-up shirt. He kept the top two buttons undone, revealing some of his bone-pale skin. He wore fitted, faded black jeans and new-looking black boots. I found his eyes again, and to my dismay, they were still gazing right back at me. They appeared, as they always looked to me, like they were on fire. I fidgeted in disbelief, annoyed and surprised that, after all of this time, he had not been the first to look away. My resolve wavered, but I kept at it. I saw the corners of his lips twitch up slightly, but that was the only movement he had made in this contest. I don't even think I noticed him blink.

I heard Alice clear her throat next to me, but I continued to stare past her toward her brother. Edward's lips formed a full on smirk now, and I answered with a pompous grin of my own. More time passed, and I tried to find something to concentrate on to avoid the amused face of my competitor. My eyes noticed the collar of his black shirt again, and I blinked, vaguely noticed my heartbeat increase. I followed the contour of his toned shoulder down his arm, snuggly fitted in black fabric, to his chest, his hips, his thighs…

I stood up, and to my extreme relief, the bell rang. I stormed out of the cafeteria without one look back.

I hurried to class, trying not to focus on my thoughts, or worse – my reactions. I had not noticed how unbearably attractive he was. Sure, I instantly recognized him as good looking, but not on this level. I struggled to lower my heartbeat, to calm my breathing as I entered sixth period Geology. Taking my seat, I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Behind my eyelids, all I saw were his fiery, golden eyes, taunting me, _wanting_ me.

_No_, I thought. I am going insane. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud at this thought. He is playing some sort of mind trick on me, and for who knows what reason. I don't care. There was something extraordinary about him and his family, and I needed to know what it was.


	5. Chapter 5: Emergence

**_Note:_**_I apologize for the short chapter, but it just sort of...worked this way. Thank you so much to those who reviewed - your comments and thoughts are appreciated! Now, onward...Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_._

_Chapter Five: Emergence_

I decided that I would do whatever it takes to find out the mysteries of the Cullens and what Jacob was hiding from me. The way Leah had reacted when I mentioned the strange family's name had me extremely curious.

It was Friday, and after a relatively uneventful day at school, I found myself at one of Forks' only strip malls, sitting outside a coffee shop. I sighed, enjoying – for once – the misty, light rain that fell around my umbrella-covered table. Sipping on my mocha, my mind traveled to the warm, strong arms I would have liked to be in. Jacob…how I wish I had the strength, the willpower to return to him. He made me exceedingly happy, but that could not happen right now. Nothing could shake the turmoil that made a semi-permanent home in my gut.

"Bella!" I jumped, looking sharply to the source of my name, spoken in such an eloquent, high-pitched voice that I already knew who it was. Alice Cullen walked over and sat across the tiny table from me, smiling gently.

"Alice," I greeted, my voice coming across a bit more excited than I would have liked.

"What's up? You look deep in thought," her eyebrows furrowed a bit, and her perfect, petite face showed nothing but true concern. Did she truly see me as a friend now, just like that? A Cullen, an untouchable, a pariah.

I sat down my mocha, sighing again. "It's nothing. Just some problems with my boyfriend," my voice hitched on the last two words, my brain knowing they weren't right. If I were being honest with myself, we were no longer together, and I was still unsure if we ever would be again.

I watched as her expression shifted to complete surprise, and her eyes widened infinitesimally. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Did," I corrected, not feeling the insult one might have sensed in her shocked reaction. "He doesn't go to our school, so that's probably why you didn't know."

"Where does he live, then?" She cocked her head cutely to the side, eyes still wide, intently listening to my pointless anecdote.

"He lives on the Quileute reservation," I made sure to accent the name of his tribe, bold it audibly. It worked, and I tried not to smile. Her eyes tightened automatically, and her face seemed to darken.

Alice leaned back in her chair as she spoke, "Is that so?"

"Do you know any of them?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice light and conversational.

"No," she replied swiftly, "I don't." The conversation seemed to halt then, both of us sitting in a strange silence, staring at each other uncomfortably, somehow unable to break it.

I stood up, then, my empty mocha cup in hand. "Is there something wrong, Alice?"

She stood up with me, and regained her typical, light tone and joyful expression. "No, not at all! I should be going now. It was nice to see you, Bella! Until tomorrow!" She bounced away, and I stared after her. I had my answer, though it was still as vague as ever. There was, indeed, some sort of negative connection between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family. I was in the middle of it. I held it directly responsible for my falling out with Jacob, and I could not help but put the blame on Edward personally. The nerve of him, singling me out as he did. A chill ran down my spine, and I dropped the cup I was holding. Oh, how I was pleased that he did…

_EDWARD_

Alice's thoughts caught my attention as she neared the house. _'Edward, I need to talk to you in private.'_

I was outside in an instant, out of earshot of the rest of our family, reaching where my sister waited amongst the evergreens.

"What is it, Alice?" I folded my arms, unnerved. I hadn't the slightest clue what this may be about – after school, she had gone to do some light shopping in the town.

"Bella," the name made my eyes narrow and my hands ball into fists. This girl kept interweaving her life with mine, as much as I wanted to keep away from her. She found ways to draw me in, always by accident, always piquing my curiosity and testing my resolve.

"She is involved with the Quileutes," Alice continued, and I closed the distance between us instantly, my hands finding her small shoulders.

"Alice," I started, sternly, "The wolves? Does she know?"

She blinked, staring at me curiously. _'Is that what you're really worried about?'_

"Of course it is," I replied matter-of-factly. "I need to know if she suspects us. I can't read her mind."

"Edward, don't you think that if, even for a moment, I suspected her of that I would have told the whole family?" She giggled, confusing me.

"Then what is it?" I released her, relaxing momentarily. "Why does it matter if she's involved with the Quileutes, she can do whatever she wants, you know," I pointed out, still wondering why my sister thought to even tell me this. If it wasn't a problem with those irritating, pesky wolves, what could concern us? What concerned _me_?

"Edward," she smiled timidly, "When I said involved, I meant it quite literally. She is in a relationship with one of the boys."

I stood completely still, staring at my sister. So, Bella Swan was indeed involved with someone. With a creature she had no idea was dangerous. My eyes narrowed, and I struggled to comprehend what Alice had just told me.

_'Dear brother, don't hide it. I know how you feel about her, we all do. You are enamored with this girl!'_

"No," I glared at my sister. "She just caught me off-guard, since I can't read her mind. It's inconsequential that her blood has such draw for me. I do not care about her affairs," I raised my voice sharply. "I do not want anything to do with her."

She just kept smiling at me. _'You know, Esme and Carlisle were going to tell you this same thing. I've seen it. They keep wavering, not sure how to approach you, but we all see it, because we've been there. We think you and Bella are tied, we think she may be your-'_

I whipped around, tearing out the nearest tree, throwing it into another, the thunderous noise interrupting her thoughts.

"No!" I growled, my arms trembling, coursing with the need to expend my limitless strength, to unleash my true being. "If this is what it will take to convince you and the others how wrong you really are, so be it!" I ran off, heading north, struggling to clear my head. I wanted nothing but to enjoy the boundless capability of my muscles, to envelop myself in the pure, primal world of sensation, to give myself over to the predator that lie dormant for far too long. I would prove to them and to myself that I had no need for human interactions – and I certainly had no need for Bella Swan.

-SSS-

I kept no record of where I was or what time of day it was. The natural rotation of the sun showed me that it was evening, and the snow stuck to the ground where I was now. The fresh blood of a few Kodiak bears pulsated through me. Reaching a small, snow covered clearing in the forest, I through back my head, enjoying the scents and the sounds.

My body reflexively shifted into a crouch, a low growl emanating from my throat. There was someone nearby…

I followed the direction of the blood I had caught wind of, knowing it was human. I locked out the logical part of me, the part of me that Carlisle had nurtured for nearly a century. I was who I was, and there was no avoiding it.

Approaching my mark, I distinguished the scents of two humans – and from the size of their bodies and their whispering voices, I could tell it was one male and one female. Through the trees, I at last caught sight of my prey. A male had just set up a heavy-duty tent, and was now working on a bonfire. Nearby, a female was reading a guidebook, sitting patiently on a blanket beside a lantern.

My muscles coiled, and I allowed myself another deep inhalation, my throat itching to be coated in the thick substance that pulsed temptingly underneath their skin. The female got up now, and the male snaked his arm around her, pulling her hood down to kiss her. How human. The female's brown, wavy hair blew out in every direction, causing the scent to intensify in the air. She pulled back from the male, and I noticed her brown eyes glisten softly as she smiled up at him. My eyes shifted uneasily to the male, and to my surprise, I saw myself there, and realized who it was I had in my arms…

It wasn't long before I found myself many miles from that campsite. I knew where I was headed now, and I knew I had to get there fast.

The sun hovered in the horizon as I reached the house tucked away in the snow covered hills. The door opened, and I smiled darkly. This is exactly what I needed.

"Edward," she called to me, her ruby lips smiling, her golden eyes shimmering against her pale, petite features. "What brings you here?"

No words came to mind as I stalked confidently up to Tanya, throwing my arms around her waist and pulling her to me. My lips found hers, kissing her fiercely, hungrily. Her thoughts were muted as she returned my kiss, her fingers weaving into my hair.

Tanya finally pulled back, to my dismay. She kept her arms around me as she spoke, "Is that how you greet your friends now?"

"You never wanted to be just friends with me, Tanya."

"You never wanted to be _more_ than friends," she retorted.

I felt her try to back up, and I resisted, holding her body tightly to mine. "Are you saying you didn't like that?" I kept my voice husky, a smirk on my face as I saw her eyes gleam with excitement.

"Oh, of course I did," she crooned, her hands gripping the back of my shirt, holding me there. "Does this mean…you changed your mind?"

Without a word, I kissed her again – harder, if that were possible. I walked us to the side, over to a boulder, and pinned her against it, my hands finding her hips and holding her there.

She kissed me back passionately, hands roaming around all over me. Her hands traveled to my bare neck, and I found myself flinching at the mild temperature of the contact. She ignored it, and my tongue found its way into her mouth – I growled, not tasting the exact sweetness, the delicate yet potent flavor I had expected.

Without warning I pulled back, her eager eyes a warm brown. I recoiled, jumping back a good fifty feet.

Tanya stared in bewilderment at me, still sprawled on the boulder, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I lied, easing back toward her, slowly this time. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen you…"

"It's only been a few months," she laughed, "Though I hardly mind the greeting. But I'll bite, Edward. What really brings you here, because I know it wasn't just for _that_."

My eyes narrowed, "I just decided I'd take a break from things. I wanted to go on my own for a little bit." I hid the part about considering violating our families' mutual pact and feeding on humans, innocent or otherwise.

"Is that so?" She closed the distance between us, though we had no contact this time. "Did you want to come in? See the others?"

"No, thank you. I think I better be going, actually."

I turned to leave, to go east, when she grabbed my wrist, holding me in my place.

"Please, talk to me. I've known you for a while now, Edward, and I know there's something wrong."

I looked back at her, genuine concern on her face. I didn't think it through, deciding to come here. I should have seen that she would ask questions…

"Look, Tanya, it's nothing. I just didn't like Forks very much, and I wanted a breather."

"What's wrong? Not the smartest student in class?" She teased me, knowing full well I hated being a perpetual high school student.

"No," I groaned, "But there is one student who drives me crazy."

She broke out into full on hysteria, and I just watched as she bent over in laughter, her thoughts incoherent.

"Edward…Cullen…has been driven out of his hometown by a _human_!" She managed through her guffaws.

"That's not the way I'd put it…" I growled, low and sinister, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

Tanya maintained her composure, looking back up at me. "Really? Then how would you put it, Edward? Are you _not _running away?"

I glared at her, fishing for words. There were none. She was right, and I had known this all along. I was running, and I wasn't sure I could outrun what I was trying to escape so desperately.

"You are running away. And from a human?" She cocked her head, though her tone had shifted from condescending to compassionate. "Look, I don't know the details, and it's obvious that you do not intend on filling me in. But I will tell you this. The Edward I know does not run away from his problems," she put her hand lightly on my shoulder, "The Edward I know certainly does not let humans control his life."

"You're right," I muttered after a long pause. How foolish I was, to run from Alice in the first place. To leave her without a word, after all she did was try and warn me. I looked Tanya in the eyes, and smiled remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Tanya, for all of this. You're too good to me," I turned, and she made no attempt to stop me. I walked a few hundred yards to the edge of the clearing, turning back to see her still standing there. "Thank you, really." She smiled, and turned to let me go.

I began heading back home, to Forks. My head was clearer, in a sense, but also filled with my newfound predicament. There were three truths that I knew for sure.

First, Bella and I were inexplicably linked, entangled, and we both regrettably knew it. Second, she was a part, and I had no grasp on how integral it was, in the lives of my enemies. Third, I knew – with much chagrin – that I did not have a choice any longer. Bella Swan had become the center of my existence.

_**Note: **Yes, I know, cheesy reference to one of the classic Twilight quotes...I have to pay homage once in a while!  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Running From Shadows

**_Note: _**_Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this one! On with the show!_

_Chapter Six: Running from Shadows_

_BELLA_

Monday morning came around, and with it, I found myself walking into another class session of English. Looking up on the board as I shook off my rain coat, three dreadful words were scribbled in Mr. Gordon's handwriting: _Assigning Pairs Today_. I groaned audibly, taking my seat next to…

The seat to my left was empty, and I blinked, looking back up at the clock. One minute until class officially began. I did not picture him to be the late type.

Continuing to stare at the door as Mr. Gordon began class, my breathing accelerated. I vaguely heard his announcement – something about assigning pairs by drawing names at random. I think it was for some sort of Shakespeare thing…

"Bella," my name caught my attention, my gaze never drifting from the doorway, "You'll be partnered with Edward."

I swallowed, my mind taking on a whole different meaning to Mr. Gordon's statement. My heart beat loud in my chest. This would mean that he couldn't escape me, he couldn't ignore me; he couldn't come up with any burning excuse to shut me out.

The empty seat to my left seemed to taunt me inexorably.

-SSS-

When I sat down for lunch, I frantically looked over at the Cullens' table, somehow thinking that he'd magically appear. The rest of his family sat there, quiet and still, except for Alice.

"Hi, Bella," She smiled at me as I sat down next to her, a full tray of untouched food in front of her. "Want any?" She pointed at it, and I paused, my stomach growling in embarrassing response.

"Yes, please," I moaned, snatching the sandwich from the tray. Before I unwrapped it, I looked up again at the far table, once again surprised that he had not instantly resurfaced.

"Edward is sick," Alice told me in a low voice, and I nearly choked on the piece I had just bitten off.

"What?" I stared at her, disbelief in my voice. I gathered myself quickly, letting my typical humor recover, "I figured he was invincible."

Alice smiled, "He usually is."

I took another bite of my sandwich, then remembered the friends that shared our table. I glanced up, and as I unfortunately thought, they were all listening.

"Bella," Angela started, "Since when do you care about Edward?" Her voice was sincere, but I saw in her eyes her hidden meaning.

Jessica just kept eating, her eyes evaluating me warily.

"I don't, I just noticed he wasn't in English, and I don't think he's missed before," I recovered as best I could, staring down at my sandwich.

"I'm sure he'll be back at school soon," Alice reassured me, and I gulped down the last of the sandwich, ready to muscle through the rest of the afternoon.

-SSS-

"How was school?" Charlie called from his typical spot on the couch, a microwave burrito in his hand and a beer beside him.

"Slow," I answered truthfully. I felt so drained. It was as if my body expended endless amounts of energy in anticipation for something very, very stupid.

With little else in the way of conversation, I gorged on some leftovers before retiring to my bedroom. Changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed, the sun barely setting yet. I found my headphones and my iPod, surfing through to find some calming music to fall asleep to.

Somehow, I ended up on a park bench, the moonlit sky clear above me. I looked around the barren space, until I saw a shifting from the trees on the edge of the clearing. I stood up, elated.

"Jacob!" I called, and he ran out to meet me, a big, genuine smile on his face.

"Glad to have you back in my arms," he greeted, wrapping them around my waist. I was held tightly to his body, and I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth, breathing in his aroma.

We stayed that way, silently, for a while. Eventually I opened my eyes again, still overjoyed in his hold. I narrowed my eyes, noticing a shadow in the distance. I tried, unsuccessfully, to focus on it, but it never seemed to stop moving.

Jacob released me now, and instead held both my hands in his. We locked eyes, gazing in amorous wonder at one another, until I saw another swift movement from my periphery. I snapped my head to the left, then to the right, searching for the culprit with prying eyes. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me, head cocked to the side. I shrugged, looking back to meet his intimate gaze.

I blinked once, and Jacob was gone. I panicked, grasping at the air with my now-empty hands, my eyes searching, my ears listening. All of a sudden, I felt someone poke me in the back, and I whipped quickly around.

Alice stood there, a knowing look on her face. I opened my mouth, but found nothing to say.

"When are you going to admit it?" She giggled, turning to walk away. I tried to process her words, until I was interrupted by another stray movement to the side of me. I sighed, turning, and saw someone standing near the edge of the woods.

I tried to focus on them, but they seemed to be nothing more than a faded outline. No detail. My feet began to carry me forward, toward the mysterious creature, no ounce of fear in me.

I reached the edge of the forest, and found nothing but my own shadow casting outlines on the trees.

_EDWARD_

I was a fool for thinking I could go back.

I wandered Western and Central Canada with absolutely no aim. All I did, for the past twenty-four hours, was think about Bella. Think about how much I was drawn to her, and how much it made no sense.

The instant I became an immortal, humans became nothing a but a food source, an insignificant species that we could not associate with. They continued to live fleeting lives and then die off within a very short time, always being blissfully ignorant of the dark world around them. The world worked one way, and one way alone. Humans could not know about the existence of vampires; plain and simple.

My family has already bargained with fate for tempting the law. The very fact that we maintain permanent (relatively speaking) residences and intermingle with humans, as opposed to the much more conventional ways of coming out at night to make them a meal, was bad enough. If the Volturi – the royal Italian coven in charge of maintaining law and order in our secret world – knew about our pact with the wolves, there would be no escaping the sentence.

It was that fact that kept circling through my mind, because I couldn't get those damn dogs out of my mind. I didn't even know if they had any shape-shifters in this generation, and I didn't care. The treaty was still fully in effect, and that treaty specifically states that our tenuous truce is null and void if one of us bites a human, regardless of the motive. A human, like Bella. How did I plan on protecting her from the eminent danger she faced being so close to those volatile beasts? Moreover, why did I even care?

Like a shadow – an unavoidable, undeniable aspect of existence – she was everywhere, and I never truly had a choice. The only thing left for me to decide was what to do with it. There was the option I toyed with now, the option that I would probably choose if I could. I could leave Forks, but I knew that my family would have to be avoided as well if I wanted this plan to work, and that was not going to happen. Another option was to go back and completely avoid her to the best of my ability. Be cold and distant, as I have been. I had a bad feeling about this, and I knew that if she and my sister were becoming friends as I suspected, this would eventually backfire.

The third option was to return to school and befriend her myself – in my own way – and see where that went. This option was the most attractive to me, though the three plausible courses the outcome could take bothered me tremendously. There was the chance that she could figure out what I am – if I didn't tell her on my own, for the sake of ease – and her running off, not only from me, but to her acquaintances in the Quileute wolf pack. There was the chance that she never discovered my secret, and I would be able to have as human a friendship as possible with her, hoping that she'd distance herself after high school so that the truth need never be revealed. There was the third outcome, the one I tried not to believe could actually happen. She could find out my secret, and she could like it. However, on the premise of possible outcomes, this most favorable of occurrences could lead to quite the quandary. I would end up turning her – on accident or out of mutual will – or we would both suffer the fate of irreconcilable differences. No matter what course we took, I had a feeling that Bella Swan was doomed, and that I was even more doomed.

At the apex of my impromptu introspective journey, I stumbled upon a human mind that reminded me that it was Wednesday. I looked up at the expansive northern sky, and determined that it was time for me to stop running from my shadow.

_BELLA_

Parking in the rainy lot Thursday morning, I shut the engine off, sitting in my car for a moment. For the past three days I had an empty seat to my left in English. I haven't seen him for five days…

I took a deep breath, relishing the last remnants of warmth in the enclosed cab of my truck. Grabbing my backpack, I headed off toward the quad, noticing by the lack of loitering students that I was running late.

I made it to English just as the bell rang, and my heart raced, noticing the seat next to mine was occupied. He kept his eyes carefully off of mine, and I sat down, focusing on Mr. Gordon.

"I hope you are all prepared to give your partner performances next week," he addressed us, pausing for a second to glance in my direction. "The _Romeo and Juliet_ performances will be given chronologically from Act I to Act V, as assigned. If you have any questions or concerns, now would be the time to speak."

I saw a movement to my left, and tried to keep my eyes focused forward.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm afraid I missed the last few days with an illness," the calm, silken voice explained from the seat beside me, "And I haven't received notice of this assignment. Would you care to discuss it quickly?"

Mr. Gordon blinked, pausing, and I imagined he was gathering himself. "Of course. As I said, it is a partner project, performing a short scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. You are partnered with Bella, and for her sake, I suggest you two catch up to be on the same page," he explained, and I felt my cheeks flush.

I glanced from the corner of my eye up at Edward, and was incredibly shocked to find him looking back at me.

"Thank you," he replied to Mr. Gordon, though his eyes were on mine. "I will be sure to do that." He smiled a heart-wrenching smile that shouldn't be legal. I felt tingling radiate from my core, and I was acutely aware of the room full of people with their eyes on us. I gulped, and Edward turned back to face the front of the classroom, alleviating me of the some of the tension I felt.

Class went on as usual until the final fifteen minutes, when Mr. Gordon allowed us to use the time to collaborate with our partners about our projects. I shuffled nervously through my folder, trying to find the hard copy of the assignment without giving myself a paper cut. My hands were shaking…

"Bella," his voice halted my search, but I didn't look up.

"You were gone," I blurted out, instantly grasping for a way to change the course of the conversation. "I mean, you weren't here. I didn't get to pick my partner, you know. I mean, I wouldn't have picked you, since you don't like to talk to me, and I figured you'd rather be with someone who might be less-"

His hand covered mine, still gripping my folder, and I lost all thought.

"I'm sorry," he began, his voice low and soft, "I should have never said those things to you. It was a lie, and I apologize for that. I don't want you to ignore me, and you don't bother me," his voice registered, but I didn't understand it.

He kept his hand on mine, and continued, "Bella, look at me, please."

I cautiously looked up at him, meeting his eyes; shining, determined, fiery topaz.

"What are you saying, exactly?" I knew full well that this had nothing to do with the project.

He just kept smiling, and replied, "I want to be your friend, Bella, if you'll have me."

I blinked, and he just waited patiently for my response. "Edward Cullen, you infuriate me."

He answered with a chuckle, slightly gripping my hand with his. "Oh, do I now?" Then he looked away, muttering something unintelligible, still keeping his hand on mine.

"What was that?" I narrowed my eyes.

Edward turned his head halfway back toward me and winked. "Nothing at all."

I felt the burning, fluttering sensation kick-start itself in my stomach again. "I doubt that, I really do."

The bell rang then, and we both sat still, eyes locked, hands overlapped. For an instant, I thought that maybe he, for some strange, unbelievable reason, may have been as reluctant to move as I was.

-SSS-

When lunch hour came, I quickly made my way over to my table to sit between Alice and Angela. When I sat down, I took a deep breath before I looked up, only half aware of what I was looking for.

My eyes quickly found him sitting at his usual table, a chair apart from his siblings. He was staring at the wall, chin resting in his palm. I turned my attention to my meal, needing a distraction. If I was truly honest, the idiot Cullen boy seeped into every thought lately, and I had no idea why I let him. He wanted to be my friend, after all that has happened.

The first day he spends at Forks High, I fall right in front of him, only to have him catch me. When I had walked outside for some air, he followed, and there was a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, this startlingly handsome classmate was also a gentleman. He had asked if I was okay, but quickly proceeded to cut his visit short and make an about-face, disappearing without much else.

I tried to make conversation with him after that, to which I was so graciously told, though these weren't the exact words he had used, to "shut up and leave me alone, you revolting nuisance." Suffice it to say that my self esteem had faltered, if not worse, and my opinion of him plummeted several levels. My life stayed in this uncomfortable stasis until, of course, he rescues me again. This time it was from my unfortunate accident with an elk that decommissioned my truck. This had frightened the hell out of me – this mysterious near-stranger who decided I was a thorn in his side had _just so happened_ to be nearby at the time of my nighttime road-kill episode in the torrential downpour. As if I had any reason left to not be thoroughly suspicious of the beautiful enigma that had shoved himself down my throat and into my very being, I had heard Leah confirm what I had already heard Jake allude to. The Cullens, including King Conundrum himself, were not to be trusted.

Of course, then it had to follow that Sir Stubborn and Suspiciously Stalkerish also wanted to play mind games with me. I had not forgotten our staring contest in the cafeteria two weeks ago. Oh, on the contrary – it haunted me relentlessly. His glorious golden eyes, piercing me from across the room, with a look I had not seen in them before. The few times I allowed myself to look at him, it was usually the same frustrated, torn expression, like a tornado was raging inside of him. I clearly brought out something in this strange boy. But this had been a look of pleasure, a distinct look of fascination and excitement; as if I had needed any more reason to become indisputably, regrettably attracted to him.

Edward Cullen did not play fair. He and his family ignored the existence of every other student on campus unless out of absolute necessity, and somehow I was the guinea pig. He had left me with this torturous assessment of his indecisive attitude toward me, missing almost an entire week of school, not allowing me to question him or to have the chance to prove my appraisal wrong. All I had to ease my mind was a thoroughly unsettling dream in which he did not even appear. All the while, I had sensed him there, as if he was even haunting me as I slept. Strangely, I did not put it past him.

After all that has happened, he wanted to be my friend now. Edward Cullen was going to find out that I, too, do not play fair.


	7. Chapter 7: The Brink

**_Note:_**_Thanks for the reviews and faves, everyone! Just the fact that you're reading this makes me simply ecstatic! In this chapter, we have a Romeo and Juliet project going on. William Shakespeare is the original playwright behind that magnificent piece, and I got the lines from the MIT website (second link if you Google Act II, Scene II of the play). _

_Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. Also, I apologize about my frequent POV switching. I completely understand if it annoys you. Both Edward and Bella need their thoughts and feelings known in this one.  
_

_Chapter Seven: The Brink_

_EDWARD_

Making my way toward the cafeteria, I was caught off-guard by the beautiful brunette whose tensed arms were crossed in front her chest. Her smoldering eyes met mine, never wavering until I at last reached her.

"No, I won't let you," Bella stated, and I instantly knew to what previous question she was answering. Bella Swan did not want to befriend me, after all.

Well I certainly had not expected this outcome.

"What's wrong, King Cullen?" She glared, though she was unable to hide her flushing cheeks. "Didn't expect that? How arrogant."

I bore into her eyes, trying to approach this the right way. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Wrong.

Take two. "At least take some more time to consider it."

Wrong again.

I blinked, and Bella simply stared back, her expression growing impatient.

"What about our project?" Perfect, she can't ignore this one.

"We'll figure out a way. We don't have to rehearse together, you know," She smiled, though her gaze was weakening in intensity. Oh, Bella, if you'd please just quit denying it.

"Fine. See you next week," I stalked past her now, heading over to sit with my siblings, unable to look at Alice as I passed.

_'Wow, Edward; that was intense. Even I didn't see that coming.'_

I sighed and nodded in reply, hoping Alice saw me. My sister spoke – or rather, thought – the truth. She had tried to look for Bella's would-be response to my proposition, but she could not get a good look. This, strangely, gave me hope. Bella was obviously not as dead-set on giving me the cold shoulder as she tried to portray, and I knew that I would get her to waver eventually.

There were various ways I had contemplated winning her over. Clearly the simple route of asking her to befriend me did not work. I was fairly confident that forcing the issue would cause a great deal of turmoil for everyone, so that idea was unfounded. I glanced back over to Bella's table, where she sat beside my sister. She was looking in my direction, until she noticed my return glance, causing her to look down quickly, her face flushing angrily.

I could always seduce her…

I leaned forward, my body positioned to face her, and rested my chin in my palm, supported by my elbow that rest on the table. I saw her staring at her lap in silence, burning and seething. She looked back toward me, and her eyes widened, her expression shifting into an aggressive glare as she refused, once again, to back down. I had enjoyed this little game of ours the first time, and I was not above upping my game for another victory.

I twisted my mouth into a smirk, watching with amusement as her cheeks flared in response, her eyebrows twitching. Wanting her to know full well what I was doing, I mouthed, "I will win."

Bella's heartbeat fluttered as I continued to expose her to the full force of my mystic, predatory lure. We continued, unmoving, for three minutes and forty-two seconds. She would not falter – I had to up my game.

I leaned back in my chair now, eyes never leaving hers. I ran my hand through my hair, flexing as I did. Her heart beat faster, and her eyes seemed to lose some of their intensity.

_'Edward!'_ Alice thought to me, sounding alarmed, _'What are you doing to this poor girl? Her heart is thrumming like crazy!'_

She glanced back at me, and I mouthed, "proving myself."

_'Is that what they're calling it these days?'_ Alice was clearly exasperated, and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

As the bell rang, ending our game at a standstill, Bella stood quickly, shaking her head as if to get some unwanted thought or image out of it. I felt a twinge of irritation and hurt at this, and before I knew it, I had caught up to her as she made her way to her next class.

"Bella," I growled low as I walked closely behind her, "I don't give up. So don't be surprised when I try again to gain your friendship."

Stalking past her toward my History class, I heard her heartbeat flutter as she muttered under her breath, "Of course not."

_BELLA_

My entire weekend was spent in a haze. Edward Cullen had cemented his conceited roots in me so deep that I was overflowing with my feelings toward him. Annoyance, hate, admiration, wonder – always the same inane, cyclical flow of emotions, never seeming to cease. As I ate my meals, I pondered what his was. As I cleaned the house, I imagined him standing in the corner, smirking deliciously. As I drove to the supermarket, I recalled each time that he had coldly written me off. As I fell asleep each night, I could hear the voices that continued to warn me of his nature; _shut up, you offend me, the Cullens are dangerous, I don't give up._

I would be all too happy to ignore him, to bypass his existence entirely, if it were possible. I was not so lucky, however. He pulled me to him like a magnet – no, like a black hole – waiting to engulf my sanity and my self-respect. How could I avoid him when I was so inexplicably attracted to him?

My mind tried invariably to sort through the assortment of emotions I felt regarding him, and I never once came to a conclusion. It seemed I would be stuck in this ceaseless vortex of mystery and complexity, as it appeared that Edward Cullen had no intentions of backing down. This infuriated me; this excited me. I was hopeless.

Monday and Tuesday came and went – our mutual silence during English, our staring contest during lunch. It wasn't until Wednesday morning that I even remembered that I had something to fear.

"Oh,_ no_," I groaned, walking sluggishly toward English, "We have to present today. Lovely."

As if he had heard me loud and clear, I walked toward my seat only to find my trusty partner with a smirk playing on his lips. I took out my sheet that contained my script, complete with scribbled notes and reminders in the margin, and looked over it hastily. I had practiced it meticulously at home, even enlisting the help of Charlie. My grade was important, and my goal to not embarrass my partner even more so. I glanced over at him, and his eyes were deeply determined, though his expression seemed a little apprehensive.

Mr. Gordon finally called on us to perform Act II, Scene II of Romeo and Juliet. Edward stood, his paper laying flat on his desk as he walked slowly up to the front of the classroom. I followed, hesitantly, my paper noisily cracking in my hands as I made the daunting march.

I took my place in the corner of the room, shifting the podium until it was at an angle, stepping on a chair behind it to appear at a height. For some reason, even without rehearsing together, I now had no doubt that he would know – know the blocking, know the pace with which to recite the fine iambic pentameter. I leaned carefully on the podium, my hand resting on my hand. Edward stood a couple yards away from me, posture relaxed and angled mostly toward me as he began:

_"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?__  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief."_

I found myself entranced in his flawless speech, his hypnotic voice.

_"It is my lady, O, it is my love!__  
O, that she knew she were!"_

His golden eyes bore into mine with fervent certainty, and I stopped breathing.

_"She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?__  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

It took me longer than it should have to recognize my cue. I had to remind myself that I was Juliet, not Bella, at this moment.

_"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;__  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

I'd have never imagined that looking directly into Edward's passionate gaze would allow the words to flow so easily. Edward's eyes never left mine either as he replied,

_"By a name__  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

I saw something flicker in his eyes then – doubt? Fear? How strange that anything would sway him from his unbelievably relaxed, confident manner.

I gathered my senses, speaking,

_"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word.  
O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world."_

I saw a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, as if he were fighting a smile. Edward/Romeo replied,

_"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear__  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"_

I couldn't help but feel a smile begin to form on my own face as I replied,

_"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,__  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

I paused, and as we continued our gaze, I vaguely realized that he had moved closer to me. I swallowed, turning my head to look behind me, uttering my last line as Juliet:

_"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!__  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again."_

I backed carefully off of the chair and away from the podium, allowing Edward to take the spotlight. He turned to face our audience now as he spoke,

_"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.  
A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."_

Edward turned back toward me, our classmates applauding our effort. I didn't notice Mr. Gordon clear his throat – Edward simply walked back to our seats, and I followed.

I felt, at this point, that I would follow him wherever he went.

-SSS-

My fundamental senses took over the rest of the day, my mind in a total haze. When lunch hour began, I put one step in front of the other, eventually making my way to the usual chair in between Alice and Angela. I vaguely noticed Alice hand me a banana, Ben wave at me and Angela flash me her kind, maternal smile. I slowly peeled back the skin of the fruit, watching each organic thread stretch, noticing the fine textures of the edible flesh inside.

"Damn, Bella, are you high?" Jessica's voice, high and condescending, broke my trance.

"What?" I mumbled. Looking down at the contents in my hands, I gasped. I had successfully ripped the entire peel to tiny shreds, as if Alice had instead handed me string cheese. I had eaten the fruit, but too quickly, and my stomach acid was letting me know that.

Angela let out a small giggle, meeting my eyes when I turned toward her. "Are you okay, girl?" She kept her voice light and her smile affixed, but I could tell that she was indeed concerned.

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't know, I guess I just needed to destroy something," I looked back down at the yellow and cream colored stringy mess in my hands.

"Well, you sure did decimate it, Bella," Alice's singsong voice made my head snap up, and I found my eyes betray me by glancing over her tiny black head, toward the table where the Cullens sat. I let the instantaneous shock I felt drift into a swirl of bitterness and morose.

Edward sat squarely facing the table, back reclined, hands in his lap. He was staring intently down at them, intermittently squeezing them into fists. He wasn't looking at me, and I had no idea why that affected me at all. He didn't give anyone else the time of day. Had I really tricked myself into believing that I was somehow different, something special to him?

I checked the clock. Fifteen minutes until lunch period was over. It was raining outside, and essentially the entire staff and student body was indoors at the moment. As I stood, I noticed Angela fidget, and Alice follow my movements with her eyes, but they both waited for me to speak.

"I need to get some air," I told them flatly, buttoning my coat and tossing my hood up, "I'll see you guys in a bit." Keeping my eyes ahead of me the whole time, I made it through the doors outside.

How dare he say those things. His love…that I knew I was…that in his name he was my enemy…

And I, talking about his perfection, about him proclaiming his everlasting love…

No, that was Romeo and Juliet. There was no Edward and Bella, except for on a grade sheet in Mr. Gordon's desk drawer. I was not special, certainly not to him.

In my hazy recollection, I looked up through the rain at a figure leaning on the portables nearest the parking lot. My lips turned up into a smile before my brain had a chance to decide whether or not it was a good idea.

"Jake!" Practically screaming, I ran over to him, stopping short. This was still the man I was bitter with, who could not be truthful with me. Oh, but I missed him so much.

"Bella," he smiled, though he made no move toward me. We stood maybe three feet apart, awkwardly close, and yet painfully far.

"What are you doing here, don't you have somewhere to be?" I questioned, trying to disguise my happiness from seeing him by accusing him of playing hooky. It was fair to say that my voice gave me away.

He just kept smiling that warm smile of his as he replied, "I came to do what you've been wanting all along, Bella. I've decided that I will tell you everything," he paused, and I kept my face as calm as I could, trying not to get my hopes up. "If you promise to be understanding, I will you tell you all that you want to know, Bella. I miss you," his voice broke at the end, and it was all I could do to not take a step toward him and close the gap between us.

"You really will?" I looked up into his brown eyes, hoping that this was going as well as I thought it was. "What made you change your mind?"

"I want you back, Bella," Jacob said earnestly. His smile faded then, and as his eyes focused on something behind me, I saw his face grow hard and furious. "And I want to keep you alive."

"What the hell?" I tried to ignore the whiplash effect of what was going on, turning slowly to see what in the world he reacted to so strongly.

Edward stood only five feet behind me, his face reflecting the same bitter anger that was in Jacob's. He kept his eyes firmly on Jake's as he took a couple more fluid steps until he hovered inches behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, feeling peeved that he had _just so happened_ to walk in on our conversation.

"You can't," Edward growled at Jacob, "You won't."

Jake smirked at him, eyes piercing, "She deserves to know. To make her own informed decisions on who she associates herself with."

"And of course, Jacob Black, _you_ are man's best friend. Surely she'd see it that way."

"Stop!" I squealed, throwing up both my hands between them, almost touching both of their chests as they had encroached around me, seeping hatred. "What the hell is going on? Where do you get off talking to Jacob that way?" I motioned toward Edward, "And you, Jake! You don't even know this guy! Oh, I'm sorry. That's just what I'm supposed to think, isn't it?"

They both turned their attention toward me, confusion crossing their features.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, "All you need to know is that this guy is bad news."

"I'm trying to prevent any damage from being done," Edward said simply.

"Well," I fumed, "I'm sorry, but I'm already caught in some sort of family feud. I know that the Cullens have some strange beef with the Quileutes, and I will find out what it is. So I don't give a damn about damage being done, or who I should hang out with. Clearly I'm already lost there," My voice quieted, and I dropped my hands down to my sides.

"Bella," Jake began, trying to keep his voice soft, "If you come see me after school, I promise I'll tell you everything. You hate being in the dark from anything," he paused, waiting for me to look up at him, "And I hate being away from you. So please," he reached for my hand, and I let it stay limply in his, "Come back to me."

This moment should have been intimate. It was what I had been waiting for. Jacob was willing to include me in everything, to be his girlfriend again, nothing separating us from each other. It would be my Jacob, my sun, my anchor, and I once again. But I couldn't ignore the boy standing next to me. I looked over at him suddenly, and my breath hitched at the expression on my face. Edward looked pained, and for a moment, I nearly reached out to him. Nearly.

"Look," I began, talking mostly to Edward now, "I'm going to go see him, and that's that. I don't know what the hell this is all about, but I'm sick of feeling powerless." The bell rang then, and I dropped Jacob's hand, walking toward Geology without a look backward.

_EDWARD_

I kept my eyes warily on Jacob's back as he made his way out to his car, battling the urge to follow, to conveniently end his life before he escaped back to his sanctuary with the rest of them. How I had not figured out before that Jacob Black was part of this generation's sniffling pack was frustrating. How I had not figured out that he was also Bella's boyfriend was excruciating.

_'That was him, wasn't it?' _Alice was glancing at me, standing outside the cafeteria alone as the rest of the school scrambled to their classes.

I nodded once, slowly.

_'Bella is going to see him, isn't she,'_ Her mental voice nearly matched what I felt.

I nodded again.

"There's nothing I can do," I mumbled flatly, knowing Alice would hear.

_'That's not entirely true,'_ she thought, her mental voice seeming to pipe up with a hint of hope,_ 'You can be there for her when she returns. You can tell her your side of the story.'_

"I don't know, Alice, she probably won't want to be anywhere near me. She already doesn't as it is," my words stung as I said them, and their truth weighed me down. I already knew I wasn't going to class, but I could hardly drag my body toward the parking lot. What did I do now, sit and wait on my hands as the girl I can't live without learns the truth about me from a mutt? Yes, apparently that was exactly what I was going to do.

_'Edward,'_ Alice cautioned on her way to class_, 'It will be alright. Even though I can't see anything, call it a woman's intuition. Bella feels something for you, whether she realizes it or not. She won't deny you an explanation.'_

As I sat down in the front seat of my Volvo, I laughed helplessly.


	8. Chapter 8: Vortexes and Vipers

_**Note: **It dawned on me, thanks to some wonderful reviewers, that I haven't given any information about the treaty or any of my changes to it. This does not cover all of the points of the treaty (more to come in later chapters) but I think that posting this now will fill some gaps. This is short, I apologize, but I feel that it gets the job done. _

_Chapter Eight: Vortexes, Tidal Waves and Vipers_

_JACOB_

Pulling on my sweatpants in the outer rim of trees surrounding my house, I sighed, mentally exhausted from my patrol. Being on four legs was blissful, typically – the thrill of the run and the relinquishing of critical thinking in favor of sensory experience was freeing. But, of course, my whole existence was a cruel joke, so nothing ever was as sweet as it could be.

When I phased, I could hear the thoughts – the experiences – of the other members of my pack when they were also phased. Not only was this incredibly annoying, but there was an incredible amount of pressure I felt during this supernatural communication. I enjoyed being in leadership roles, but a part of me couldn't shake the strangeness of bending another person's will to my own. My feelings toward this continued to battle, one side never seeming to get the edge over the other. Honestly, I hardly ever had to exercise this power, and I was grateful that the inner war didn't have to wage constantly. However, when we were phased, I knew that at any moment I would have to assert my Alpha command, and my trepidation would continue.

Yes, my life was one big, cruel joke. As if having an inner battle with myself constantly wasn't enough stress, I had nothing but this _lifestyle_ to blame for losing the best companion I ever could have asked for in Bella. We grew up together, playing on the beach as children when she would visit every summer. Though I never thought of her romantically – and especially not sexually – until quite recently, I somehow always knew that we would end up together. When she moved to Forks permanently, we swiftly reconnected, the familiarity quickly spinning in a vortex with the two newer aforementioned ingredients, and we became a couple. We just worked, period. Two peas in a pod, and all that.

And then the Cullens decided to park their bone-pale asses in Forks, ruining everything. I had heard the legends, and the atmosphere of unease amongst older members of the tribe was palpable. My father darkened infinitesimally the minute he found out, and hasn't wavered since. I tried to disregard it, ignorantly believing that it had nothing to do with me. Then Sam disappeared, and the elders covered up what had really happened. Apparently, since Sam was the oldest, the gene was most active, and he was the first to experience the change. Jared and Paul, two years older than me, were next. I felt the tidal wave as it charged toward me, sweeping them up before finally reaching me. All the while, Bella and I had our first argument since debating which Power Ranger was the best.

After she broke things off with me, livid that I wouldn't disclose the secret with her, I figured – again, ignorantly – that this was as bad as it would get. Small towns have no secrets, and when news spread that Bella was hanging out with Alice Cullen, Billy felt it prudent to tell me. This is when I realized that it could get worse. I struggled, not knowing what I should do. I needed to protect Bella, not just because I cared a great deal for her, but because protecting the humans from vampires was in my blood. The only part of me that enabled me to sit quietly was the small voice in my conscience that kept telling me that Bella could make her own decisions, that making choices for her or overtly interfering in her life could only further damage our tenuous relationship. So I sat on my haunches until I finally snapped.

_"Wait, what?" Embry questioned, flabbergasted. _

_ "I told you, I'm going to tell Bella our secret. I'm just giving you all a heads up."_

_ Jared tilted his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You aren't thinking this through, Jake."_

_ "I've had plenty of time to think it through. This is the best course, I believe. If I tell her, I get her back. If I get her back, she'll probably spend less time with the bloodsuckers."_

_Jared looked around at all of our faces before resting his gaze back on mine. "I don't mean to be that guy, but, doesn't that violate the treaty?"_

_ A murmur arose from all of them as they contemplated this, and I ignored it, tightening my hands into fists. I continued to stare at Sam, knowing that he had the most influence, other than I. That would not save him now._

_ "As Alpha, I have determined that a special case can be made for Bella."_

_ "You can't just do that. She's just a girl. You haven't even imprinted on her," Quil pointed out._

_ "Imprint or not…" I trailed off, shaking my head before continuing, "This isn't just about me. If the rumors are true, she is getting closer with the Cullens."_

_ "Wait," Quil started, "Are you going to tell her all of it? Including who they really are?"_

_ "I won't go that far," I clarified, "I don't want to disrupt any other portion of the treaty. The treaty states that we are not allowed to openly reveal our true nature to humans, and the same goes for them. If she ever learns about the existence of vampires from their interference, that part of the treaty will remain active."_

_ Sam shook his head incredulously. "Jacob, I implore you, do not do this. She is safer ignorant. We all are. If the Cullens don't agree with your exception regarding the treaty – which they may very well not – what would happen, then? The likely course of action beneficial to both parties would be to eradicate the human."_

_ "Trust me, Sam, I have confidence that they would not be willing to kill Bella. Besides, she won't be their problem anymore. I'll take care of her."_

_ "Oh please, Jake," Jared rolled his eyes, "You're just being selfish. You want Bella back, and this is the only way you can. Though I can't entirely blame you, I just don't see how you can bend the treaty on a whim like this."_

_ There was a short pause, and just as I was about to say something, Sam held up his hand._

_ "Wait, guys. I think this might actually be a decent idea. I think it would be ignorant of us to say that we all don't feel something coming from this girl. I don't want to sound prophetic, but I think it's safe to say that we can all see her as being a little bit different from other humans."_

_ The silence continued, and it seemed that I didn't have to issue an Alpha command after all. How pleasant._

So, I resolved to confront her at school. One Wednesday, during their lunch period, I lingered on the edge of the miniscule campus, enjoying the soft rain. I had never expected her to actually come out during lunch, alone and looking quite frustrated. I smiled as I watched her walk closer to where I stood, her scowl almost as adorable as her grin under the thick hood of her jacket. I wanted to believe she wasn't wandering aimlessly, that she instead felt drawn to me, despite her conscious mind not knowing I was there.

When she finally did see me, I was filled with hope that this would work out. That was when _he_ walked toward us, and all the concern I had for her safety and well-being tripled. The only emotion I felt at that instant besides anger was jealousy – fire-breathing, raging jealousy. Was it the irrefutable grace and beauty he exuded? Was it the way he approached us was like a lion protecting his den? Was it the way he scrutinized me, overwhelmingly snakelike, so deviously in control that I knew that his arms were just twitching, just begging to wrap around me, jaw just itching to latch onto me?

No, it wasn't any of those. It was the mystifying claim he seemed to hold over Bella, the way he angled his body toward her, the way he _just so happened_ to arrive after I had promised her that I would tell her everything. The viper had some serious nerve, encroaching on what was mine.

When she had promised to meet up with me, to hear what I had to say, I left, feeling his icy glare on my back as I retreated to my motorcycle. It wasn't until I was halfway home that I felt the unease multiply and solidify inside me. It wasn't just Alice Cullen that Bella was involved with.


	9. Chapter 9: Reality

**_Note:_**_I apologize in advance for the POV switches in this chapter. They kind of overlap in time, and I know that gets annoying, but it helps all the angles be revealed. As always, if you're reading this, I'm so very honored! Read, review and enjoy! Also...the next few chapters were a TON of fun to write, so I promise there's a good reason to stick around!_

_Oh yeah, and now we get to hear the Cullen's response to the treaty dilemma..._

_Previously in Chapter Seven, BPOV:_

"I came to do what you've been wanting all along, Bella. I've decided that I will tell you everything."

This moment should have been intimate. It was what I had been waiting for. Jacob was willing to include me in everything, to be his girlfriend again, nothing separating us from each other. It would be my Jacob, my sun, my anchor, and I once again. But I couldn't ignore the boy standing next to me. I looked over at him suddenly, and my breath hitched at the expression on my face. Edward looked pained, and for a moment, I nearly reached out to him. Nearly.

"Look," I began, talking mostly to Edward now, "I'm going to go see him, and that's that. I don't know what the hell this is all about, but I'm sick of feeling powerless." The bell rang then, and I dropped Jacob's hand, walking toward Geology without a look backward.

_Chapter Nine: Reality_

_ALICE_

To say the atmosphere in the house after school was tense was a grotesque understatement. My Jasper felt it necessary to take a walk, and I was glad that he did, because Rosalie was the embodiment of fury. Emmett, too afraid of her to bother consoling, stood next to me as we watched her pace the bottom floor of our house. Poor Esme was straining in her composure, wanting so badly to reach out and hold her daughter, both in an effort to comfort and also to prevent a large, worn track in the hardwood floor.

"Edward won't let anything bad happen to us. He'll find a way to stop Bella from speaking out about anything she discovers, I just know it," Emmett quietly voiced his thoughts, nervously running his hand through his hair, which was one of his favorite human mimicries.

"Calm down, please, Rosalie," Carlisle uttered as he descended the stairs, "I believe that what Alice has seen is proof enough, and if you consider the way Edward and Bella are attached…"

Rosalie stopped pacing, glaring at Carlisle with fierce, piercing eyes. Our father did not waver, however, and I readied myself to speak before he continued his thought, "Rosalie, it would be ignorant to say that you don't see it. The way they interact, the way you have seen Bella react to him, the way Edward feels so connected to her. It all makes sense. They are mated, and it is inevitable that Bella will learn our secret."

"Carlisle, how you can be so blasé is completely beyond me," My sister retorted, swinging her blonde locks behind her in disgust, "Not only does this mean we would have to leave Forks so quickly, but you will once again be conveniently placed in a position where you _have no choice _but to end a human life and create another monster."

"Wow, Rose, thinking of someone else for once," Emmett muttered jokingly, warranting a death glare from his mate.

"Rosalie, seriously," I interceded lightly, "Everything will be fine. I haven't seen anything in the near future that has anything to do with wars or conflicts, and I'm monitoring Bella now to see if she will consciously decide to tell anyone about wolves or vampires. We'd be able to stop her if she tried, and I really doubt it will come to that. She is very bright, and not a big gossip. I wouldn't worry."

"What about Edward?" She challenged, and I was slightly taken aback by her outlook. She always had a fierce devotion for our family unit, and though I was well aware of it, I was still shocked by her blatant concern for her brother. "Will she ruin everything for us, for him? Of course, he has to find his mate in a human who is already involved with conniving wolves. Yes, I've seen her at school. She is smart, sure, but nothing special. She's human, after all; what's to stop her from shouting our secret at the top of her lungs once she finds out? This could easily turn into a huge mess, and I, for one, don't feel like picking up after it."

"Rose, he can't pick and choose his mate," Emmett began, "Besides, I think she's much better than any other potentials. You just have to have faith in all of us, that we will prevent anything from getting out. And on the whole human thing, I was still a weak little one when you found me, remember?"

Rosalie nodded at her mate, though her expression did not waver. "This already breaks the treaty," Rosalie turned toward Carlisle now, addressing him as she spoke, "When do we get to break some necks? I have to agree on one thing; I'd much rather snap some wolf spine than Bella's."

I shuddered at the thought, grateful that no similar visions arose.

"No, absolutely not," Carlisle answered with authority, "We will not consider the treaty breached. Because Bella is Edward's mate, we will see this through as though she were already one of us."

"But she isn't!" Rosalie flailed, beginning to realize her side of the battle was the losing side, "She might never be! This isn't safe!"

"She will be," I spoke softly.

Esme turned to me, sadness filling her expression. "Alice, dear, have you seen anything of the sort?"

I almost resorted to lying, but thought better of it. "No," I simply replied.

"See?" Rosalie waved her arms frantically.

"That doesn't mean much, Rose," Emmett walked over to her now, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Bella doesn't have enough information, there hasn't been enough time for her to make a decision."

"Whatever happens, Rosalie, we have to let Edward and Bella hash it out. These are their lives, and we cannot interfere unless absolutely necessary," Carlisle summed up my thoughts well, and I smiled as we all felt the conversation cease at our father's closing statement.

_BELLA_

When the last period ended for the day, I practically ran to my car – partly because I wanted to get to Jacob fast, to learn what he had to say, and partly because I didn't want to be conveniently stopped by any rogue Cullens. I made it through the parking lot with only a few close calls in the way of falls, and quickly roared the engine of my trusty Chevy to life. I was getting closer to my goal, I could feel it. The adrenaline began to flow through me as I impatiently waited my turn to exit the lot, and my mind raced. I would finally know why Jacob, Sam and the others had mysteriously disappeared, not being able to disclose much with their loved ones. I would finally know why he had physically changed so much, and why he had felt the need to hide the reason from me. And, finally, I would know why the Quileutes and Cullens had a grudge against one another, and how any of that affected me.

Before I had a chance to prepare myself fully, I was parked along the side of the Blacks' house. I scrambled out of my Chevy, stumbling like a crazy person toward the front door. Jacob opened it before I ran up the steps, and he walked down to meet me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you actually came!" He smiled my favorite smile, though the apparent smugness of his voice sent a twinge of an unnamed negative emotion through me. "Let's go walk, and I'll tell you what you need to hear."

I followed him wordlessly until we began to be encompassed in trees, clearly not within hearing range of anyone. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, which – to my disdain – I was growing to accept as _comfortable_ weather. He stopped us, turning to face me, his expression all business.

"Do you remember the legends, Bella?"

"Of course," I muttered, firm in my resolve to stay calm.

"What about them?"

"That the Quileutes descended from wolves, and there were spirit warriors. They fought off cold ones," I said the words lifelessly. I had rolled these stories over and over in my head for the past month, trying to find any semblance of knowledge. I hadn't been successful. I had never believed in anything supernatural, though I liked to think of myself as having an open mind on the subject. I was simply a see-it-to-believe-it type of girl, and though the prospect of Jacob actually being some sort of wolfy spirit warrior did cross my mind, I never gave it merit. It was just a story, after all, right?

Jake took my left hand in his then, shuffling in his pocket for something with the other hand. His lips turned up into a genuine smile as he withdrew his hand, a glistening silver chain in his russet fingers. He raised my wrist gently, hooking the bracelet in place. I watched in fascination as the delicate chain sparkled against my skin, one single embellishment upon it – a wolf made of carefully carved, polished wood, almost the exact same color as Jacob's skin. Stepping back, releasing my hand, he sighed, and caught my eyes in his.

"Thanks," I breathed, a little stunned by his gift. I had not expected that.

Jake just smiled, his expression growing more and more nervous with each passing second. "Bella, what you need to know is that the legends are true, even to this day. There are some among us who hold the gene to transform. Though we no longer leave our bodies as spirit warriors, there are some of the new generation – my generation – that have the ability to morph into the form of a great wolf."

I stared at Jacob now, and felt my head start to spin lightly. What was he saying?

"A wolf?" I responded blankly, staring into his eyes. "You're telling me that you, and Sam, and…" I had to take a breath, "…can somehow transform into a wolf? Like a video game?" I found myself twisting my new accessory around my arm nervously.

Jake laughed his deep, full laugh. "Yes, Bella, I can. We all can – Sam, Jared, Paul, even Quil and Embry. To be technical, we're a pack, and our duty is to defend our people and the human race." He slammed his fist to his chest, like some kind of hero.

I stared at him, not really seeing anything. Was I talking to Jacob? My best friend, my boyfriend? I struggled to control my breathing, and I became even dizzier, trying to focus on his face. "Wait. You're part of a wolf pack? You transform into a wolf…and…wait, so aren't you kind of a…werewolf?"

Jake laughed again, grabbing my hands to help steady me. "Yeah, pretty much."

I had to keep a rational mind about this, to keep my mind open to the possibility Jake was telling the truth. "What do you mean," I tried to comprehend my own words as I formed them, still staring at nothing, "You defend the people?"

"Well, that's why we exist, Bella. Why we existed for all these years. To protect ourselves and others from what originally threatened us."

I paused. "Oh," I blinked, finding some solace in the authenticity and composure in his eyes. "The cold ones." _But wait, wasn't it the Cullens that they have a problem with? This is all too extreme to be true._

I shut my eyes, hoping to stop the spinning confusion I was feeling now. Jake seemed to sense my trouble and pulled me into him, holding me close to his extremely warm, muscular body. After a few deep breathes, I decided to take advantage of the moment of silence and think about what he had told me, surrounded by nothing but the light rain, soft rustling of foliage, and two rhythmic breaths.

Jacob Black just admitted to me that the reason he had grown a half a foot and now has a ridiculously hot body temperature is because he has some genetic code to transform into a giant wolf. The reasoning behind this, of course, is typical of any such story. He is a protector, born out of necessity, a counter to a great threat against humanity. In his stories, this threat was referred to as cold ones, blood-drinkers who slaughtered humans for revenge and for sustenance. In my experience, though, the wolves' threat was my classmates at my measly high school, five gorgeous, outcast teenagers with a propensity to stalk, annoy, and confuse. That just didn't add up in my mind.

For a brief moment I pictured my Jacob, arms thrown to the side, knees bent, face thrown toward the heavens in the middle of a fierce howl. In the blink of an eye, an oversized wolf stood in his place, muzzle angled down, a snarl rippling from the bowels of the beast. As much as this image should have frightened me, should have clued me in to some possible mental instability on both our parts, I was not fazed. Somehow I had trouble finding Jacob anything other than warm, protective, and overflowing with positivity.

Refocusing my attention on Jake's massive arms around me, warming me in the midst of our damp, coastal setting, I pushed these thoughts aside, and moved to look up into his eyes. He smiled down at me, and with one deep breath and a silent resolution, I stood on my tiptoes, my lips meeting his.

He bent down for me, and we kissed, gradually losing ourselves in the moment. I ran my fingers up and down his arm, only to shiver at the warmth, though I wasn't sure why I expected anything different. I breathed in, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss, but hesitated. The scent was not right. And the taste…I licked his lower lip before resuming our kiss, though I internally recoiled, not satisfied with it. It wasn't sweet and crisp, like I thought it should have been. Hadn't it been different, before?

I kept my hands on his biceps, but my grasp wavered. This skin should not be so hot. In fact, wasn't it usually cooler than my own?

Frustrated, I broke the kiss, staring back into a pair of lustful, golden eyes.

No, these eyes were deep brown – black, even.

I took a step back, my breath coming unevenly, though only in part due to the nature of the kiss.

"Jake…" I mumbled, struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"Bella, is something wrong?" His concern look shot more unnamed negative emotions through me, and I let go of him, taking a few more steps backward.

"Please," I begged, my hands shaking, "I just need to go, okay? I don't feel…right."

Nothing felt right here.

He looked at me, multiple emotions crossing his face before he finally sighed, taking my hand and walking me back toward the house. I complied, letting him lead. I had trouble thinking clearly, let alone walking.

As soon as we reached the house, I headed straight for my truck, and he followed.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I just need to think for a minute. I won't drive home yet if I don't feel comfortable with being behind the wheel," I managed, resisting the sudden urge to vomit. He nodded reluctantly, keeping my hand in his.

"Bella, I care very much about you," He spoke softly, his eyes burning the truth of his words into me, "Please, don't do this…"

"Do what?" I sputtered back, unable to raise my voice higher than a rough mumble.

"You're leaving me for good," Jacob stated.

I could not answer him, and I knew why. I knew that I couldn't be with him – that I _shouldn't_ be with him. He knew it before I did. Jacob no doubt thought he had scared me off, that I couldn't handle being with a creature out of a comic book. My reaction to our kiss must have told him that. There was no way he knew that my being with him was impossible due to the fact that my mind wandered constantly to the porcelain arms and glorious face of the boy that was so attached to my being he might as well be my own shadow.

His expression grew increasingly angrier by the second, and I managed a small nod, backing up into my truck, releasing his hand.

I saw something in his eyes, then, that made my heart stop. They turned, they clicked. His expression went from upset, frustrated boy to hardened, resolved man. This new look made me shudder – it resembled pure hatred, pure evil. This was not the Jacob I once knew.

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella."

I drove off before I had a chance to look back at him, and I suddenly had a name for those strange, unnamed emotions I felt earlier. Heartache.

-SSS-

Parking my truck in front of Angela's house, I took my phone out of my purse hesitantly. I really had driven fast, but nothing negative came out of it, so I shook it off with a sigh. I found Angela's number and called it, breathing a sigh of relief when she answered on the third ring.

"Ang, I'm outside, are you busy?"

"What? No, come in. My parents are out with my brothers, so we're cool to hang for a little bit. What's wrong?"

Intuitive Angela. "I just really need someone to talk to right now," I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

With that, she stood on the front porch, waving me in. I carefully meandered over to her, finding my way to her couch once inside. I flopped down on it, grabbing my head in my hands.

"What happened, Bella? You look terrible!"

"Ugh," I groaned, "I just saw Jake," I caught my breath, not bothering to look up for her expression, "He's really changed, Ang, and long story short, we just ended things for good."

"Why?" She sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Well," I turned to look at her now, her warmth and kindness opening me up, "I just wasn't sure I could get past his changes. They're big, and, well…" I struggled for the words, knowing I couldn't possibly tell her about our friendly neighborhood watchdogs, "…just irreconcilable."

"What could be so big that you guys had to call it quits for good? Did you talk about it thoroughly?"

"Yeah, I mean, there wasn't much to say. I can't get past what he is. I mean, what he's become, it's just, not good…"

"Bella," Angela said, eyeing me with a hint of suspicion, "I have to ask, does this have to do with another guy?" My frustrated, anguished look made her backpedal, "Or another girl?"

I gulped, resting my head against her shoulder, for both the comfort and the excuse of not having to look her in the eye. It was hard enough as it was, admitting what I had buried inside. "I, yes. I mean, a guy, sort of…"

"Bella…"

"Look, Ang," I let out an exasperated sigh, "I am just so confused over what I think right now…you have no idea…" My eyes began to water, and I shut them tightly, fighting back.

She wrapped her small arms around my back, rubbing tiny circles with her hands. "Please, girl, just say it aloud. I promise it will help you."

"For weeks…I didn't realize it. I still don't…I'm not sure. All I know for certain is that I can't get him out of my mind!" My voice rose on the last breath of my confession, and I shook. "Why can't I get him out of my mind?" I screamed now, causing Angela to release me.

"Bella, I'm sure you know the answer! Look, you need to follow your heart. You should never, ever ignore what you feel. For a while, I did that with Ben, and I will always regret that we hadn't connected sooner. However, I wouldn't change how any of it happened for the world! So please, Bella, you have to admit it to yourself. That's the first step in all of this."

I looked at her, fresh tears on my cheeks. "I…"

"You what?"

"I think I've fallen for Edward Cullen."

Angela paused, looking at me with a carefully neutral expression.

"What about Jake?"

I looked up at her incredulously. "I will always have feelings for him, Angela. But I just…I can't be with him. It's not possible. It doesn't even feel like I have a choice anymore."

_EDWARD_

Waiting helplessly outside the treaty line for Bella to return from seeing Jacob Black, I counted the needles on the evergreen I lounged in, trying to retain any amount of calm I could. 40,678 needles later, I heard Bella's truck muscle it's way past me, pushing it's inner limits of speed. I abruptly regretted not bringing a vehicle with me. Following her in the cover of dense forest, she made the wrong turn off the freeway, but it didn't take long for me to realize where she was headed.

Once Bella parked outside Angela Weber's house, I stood awkwardly at the trees that lay just beyond her yard, battling with whether this constituted as an illegal stalker scenario or if I could brush it off as a concerned man for the well being of the woman he deeply cared for. Bella's broken sentences and sobs from inside the house compelled me to stay, and I waited, anticipating any news that could clue me in as to how much she learned.

I already knew that her knowledge of supernatural beings would not be discussed. Without the privilege of a look inside Bella's mind, I was only privy to what she confided to her trusted friend. I knew Bella would not disclose any information Jacob had given her, and I briefly wondered why it was that I still stood outside this house, listening intently for anything useful.

"Bella," Angela said, "I have to ask, does this have to do with another guy? Or another girl?"

"I, yes. I mean, a guy, sort of…" I stopped my shallow breathing suddenly. I did not anticipate this.

"Bella…" '_She clearly has deep feelings for him…I've noticed them grow for a while now. I wonder, had she truly has not realized them until just now?'_

"Look, Ang," Bella sighed, "I am just so confused over what I think right now…you have no idea…"

"Please, girl, just say it aloud. I promise it will help you." _'Bella, you need to talk this out. Keeping it holed inside of you won't help anything.'_

"For weeks…I didn't realize it. I still don't…I'm not sure. All I know for certain is that I can't get him out of my mind! Why can't I get him out of my mind?" Bella screamed now, and I felt an odd sensation bloom from within me. It felt like an electrical current, running through my spine and radiating energy throughout my core. The magnet pull I felt toward her increased along with this sensation, and I waited with baited breath for more.

Angela continued to open her up, but I focused on the odd feeling my cold, stone body couldn't seem to shake.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I think I've fallen for Edward Cullen."

I took off for the house now at full speed. I needed to talk to Carlisle.

-SSS-

"Son, what is it?"

I stepped into Carlisle's office, pausing as I noticed the rest of my family vacate the house in an attempt to give us privacy. _Thank you, Alice._

"I needed to talk to you about Bella."

"Has she learned of the wolves? Or perhaps of our identities?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. I didn't get to talk to her after she left the reservation. This is about something else…" I lowered my gaze to the floor, the strange feeling that I experienced outside Angela's house resurfacing in a peculiar echo.

"I see. No matter what transpired, we'll be prepared, and we'll keep Bella's best interest in mind. I can tell that is what matters to you the most."

Raising my gaze to my father, I nodded quickly. "Look," I explained, looking my father straight in the eye, "I don't know why it happened. All I can tell you is that I couldn't ignore her from the beginning, and it gets increasingly more difficult. Is this extremely crazy, Carlisle? What does this make me?"

"What are you implying, Edward?"

"Carlisle, I'm a vampire. I can't…" I struggled between the truth and the reality, "I shouldn't be involved with her, at all. She should be nothing more to me than a student I share a classroom with. That is all there should ever be. For God's sake, one of _us_ should never be that close to a human we didn't intend to kill anyways!"

My father looked at my patiently._ 'And?'_

"And I can't keep away from her! It's not just her blood, father. It's her voice, and the way she reacts to me so strongly, both rejecting me and being drawn to me. It's her hidden mind, the way she and I have made a silent yet prominent relationship with one another – she radiates intrigue and wonder, and I can't stop myself from finding ways into her life. I'm terrible, and I think I've always been fully aware of what an awful, hideous game I was playing, but I certainly did not realize how dangerous it would become…"

"Edward, I'm afraid I don't see the same danger that you seem to feel. To me, my son, it seems that you gravitate towards her for a reason. I think that Bella may be more than just an average human, and I think that your connection with her may be much more than simple inquisition or even admiration."

"Carlisle…"

"You haven't done anything yet, Edward. You haven't exposed our secret, you haven't attacked her."

"But, I will, won't I? It's inevitable! I mean it quite literally when I say that I cannot stay away from Bella."

"I know, son."

"Then why does that not alarm you?" My frustration was gaining, but a part of me was pleased at my father's optimism. Was there really a chance?

"I have faith in you. And from what little I know about Bella, I have a feeling that things may turn out to be better than even you might expect."

I briefly recalled Alice's words to me in the clearing over a week ago. "Carlisle, regardless of if she is my mate or not-"

"Which I have no doubt that she is," He smoothly cut me off, smiling.

I gave him a look before continuing, "Regardless, do you think that there is a chance that I can have a relationship with her? Even just as friends?"

"Of course I do, Edward. I know how averse you are of the idea of having any kind of intimacy with humans. But it is clear to me how much you care for Bella, and I believe that you deserve every chance at happiness. If she is what you desire, I think that is all the more reason to pursue this, my son."

I hesitated, grasping what my father had just said to me. "Even with the risk to our secret?"

"I swear, Edward, if this ends badly, I will rip you apart!"

_'Dammit, Rose!'_ I heard the rest of my family think in reaction to my sister's outburst, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise," I began, knowing that my entire family was now listening, "I will do everything I can to protect our secret. But Carlisle, you are right. I don't think I have a choice anymore. Maybe it is time to bring our relationship out of the shadows."


	10. Chapter 10: Sanguinity

**_Note: _**_So sorry for the delay in posting. Between midterms, family drama and a vacation I got sidetracked. I still have more written, so don't worry, I'm still going!_

_Recap: Bella visited with Jacob after school, and Jacob told her that he and the other boys were werewolves. While kissing Jacob, Bella realizes how deeply her feelings for Edward run, and she ends up confessing them to herself and to Angela. Edward overhears and councils Carlisle for advice._

_And away we go! Story really kicks into another gear here, I think..._

_Chapter Ten: Sanguinity_

_BELLA_

In English, I sat quietly, trying to focus on the lecture and failing. My thoughts swirled around the revelations Jacob had explained, and when I wasn't picturing the people who were once my friends turning into giant wolves, my eyes took impermissible glances from the corner of my vision toward Edward. His face was unreadable, and he seemed about as focused on the lecture as I was. I had been given an answer, and yet I was left with more questions than when I began. Why did the Quileutes turn into wolves? Did they really, or was Jacob making this up? If I were to accept it, to believe Jacob, what did that mean? Was it possible that fairy tales and myths were exaggerations and insinuations rather than imagined realms and creatures of dreams? As much as I did want to believe Jacob, it was hard to be convinced of something so unrealistic without seeing it with my own two eyes. If that part of the legend was true, what was stopping the other half? Were the cold ones real as well? Did that explain the extreme animosity between the Quileute tribe and the Cullen family? Shape-shifters and cold ones – werewolves and vampires. I took another small glance at Edward, and briefly imagined him with fangs and a cape, surrounded by cobwebs and bats in a dungeon somewhere. I bit my lip to avoid laughing out loud. Edward was intimidating, but surely not on the same level as a horrifying creature of the night.

Thursday and Friday passed by in this fashion, with lunchtime the only real pulse-pounding moment. My gaze seemed to always lock itself onto the gorgeous Cullen no matter what – if I told my eyes to focus on something else, they rebelled, each attempt more futile than the last. What really drove me crazy, though, was the fact that Edward never once looked up at me. What was his game? I finally admit to myself that I have irrational, unwarranted, yet powerful feelings for him, and once I do, he shows less interest in me. Perhaps it was my imagination that he ever was as aware of me as I was of him.

The weekend was torturous, the little amount of homework I had being the focal point. Charlie was gone fishing during the daylight hours, and we had little to share during dinner. Sunday night, laying in bed at an unreasonably early hour, my phone buzzed beside me.

_Leah: You're lucky he has things to distract him._

_ Me: I'm sorry Leah, but I can't be with him, it's better this way._

_ Leah: Whatever the reason, I'm sure you made the right decision. Doesn't mean I have to like it._

_ Me: I know._

_ Leah: Just promise me it's not because of the Cullens._

Staring at her message for a time, I sighed, turning it on silent and drifting to sleep.

I found myself on a park bench, one that I instantly recognized, and I was alone in the middle of the clearing. I heard the wind blow softly, the stillness being interrupted by the bristling leaves. A fog seemed to settle around me, dimming everything and not allowing for much tone or contrast.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it," a soft voice from behind me spoke. I stood up, startled, whirling to glance behind. No one was there, and I suddenly became unnerved. In the distance, I heard a great wolf howling, and shivers ran down my spine. I heard another, from a different direction, and then a third, in a new direction. I spun frantically, my breath coming fast as I began to panic. A movement caught my eye, and I turned to focus on it, seeing a silhouette about twenty feet away, feet apart, knees bent, arms tensed. I couldn't give them an identity – not even a gender. All I saw was their wide grin, flashing white teeth the only distinctive feature through the haze. I stepped backward in fear, stumbling as the backs of my knees made contact with the bench seat. I flopped gracelessly back onto it, my eyes wide and my body shaking. The figure didn't move an inch, but continued to look in my direction, their malicious sneer dominating the scene before me.

The wind picked up suddenly, calming back to its former strength just as instantly.

"I'll always be here, with you," the wind whispered, "You have nothing to fear."

I blinked, and though the hazy fog still blanketed the clearing, the figure had vanished, and the wolves had stopped howling. I continued to take quick breaths, unable to quell the anxiety as I stood, forcing my knees to stay strong. Continuing to gaze into the ethereal fog, I felt a presence behind me – close to me. I could feel the energy there, swelling and becoming a current that traveled hot down my back. Breath tickled through my hair and onto my neck, and I couldn't think the commands to give my muscles to turn around. My upper arms felt a pressure, and I realized whoever it was had placed their hands there, their grasp gentle and comforting, yet fierce and protective. My breath increased again, but this time it was not from fear. I wanted this mysterious wind-carried being to embrace me, to surround me with their commanding, captivating aura.

-SSS-

Monday morning, I walked with fervor into English. I was at a comfortable spot now, mentally, as comfortably as one could possibly be. Who cares whether or not Jacob and his tribe could turn into giant, heroic wolves? Who cares if Leah blames the Cullens for Jake and I breaking up? I had become so wrapped up in this strange investigation, playing detective to find out why the Cullens and Quileutes were at each other's throats, and the only answers I ended up with were shrouded in mystery and fiction. I felt relieved and unchained because I no longer had a place in that quarrel. Whether or not any of the mythical aspects were true were not my concern. I did not believe in ghosts, Santa Claus, werewolves, or vampires. Sitting in my chair as Mr. Gordon began class, my conscious briefly questioned my logic; why was it, then, that I believed whole-heartedly in the mysterious protector that came on the wind?

"Before we get into today's lecture, I wanted to give back your partner grades for the Romeo and Juliet performances. Most of you did well, and those of you who need to do supplementary assignments, your papers will say _'please see me'_ on the top corner. A couple of you actually managed a 100% out of me. Quite a feat; I'm pleased," he walked slowly, zigzagging down the cramped aisles, handing each student their individual rubric. I glanced up at Edward, and he was looking at me, smiling serenely. I blinked, barely noticing Mr. Gordon lay a paper on my desk. Appraising it, the big red _100%_ circled in the top corner caught my attention instantly.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward noted quietly, "You were excellent."

"No, it was all you. I just followed your lead."

He laughed lightly. "I politely disagree."

I continued to glance over my rubric, noticing what Mr. Gordon had scribbled in the note boxes: lines flowed well; time spent practicing was evident; great chemistry with partner; took the character of Juliet seriously. I shivered, rereading the third note.

"King Cullen," I muttered, "You disagree with everything I do."

"Incorrect. And stop calling me that," I wouldn't look up at him, but I could hear the sly smile in his voice.

"It's an appropriate nickname," I defended, "Though I think 'King Conundrum' is more accurate."

He shifted to look at me incredulously, and I gave him my best glare.

"You've been nothing but uncertain. Saving me, dispelling me, helping me, avoiding me; then you wanted to be my friend, you refused to give up when I turned you down, and the entire time you gave me mixed signals," I sighed, catching my breath, hoping no one around us heard my rant, "Why won't you just tell me what game you're trying to play? What exactly do you want from me?" _Not what I want from you, that is certain._

He appraised me for a moment before shaking his head slightly, smiling tentatively as he replied, "Isabella," He lingered on my full name, emphasizing it, "I want from you exactly what you want from me."

I blinked, almost afraid that he somehow knew what I had confessed last week to Angela and myself, and I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. "You don't know that."

"Bella Swan," Mr. Gordon's stern voice broke me from my fixation, "Could you please face the front of the room and pay attention? You too, Edward Cullen."

I suddenly noticed how Edward and I had twisted ourselves toward each other, our bodies angled together. My hands were outstretched onto his desk, and he had grabbed the backside of my chair for leverage. We instantly straightened out, and my face reheated with embarrassment as I heard my classmates whisper and giggle at us being caught in the moment.

When lunchtime arrived, I reached our table, only to hesitate behind my usual chair. Angela sat in it, leaning over Alice as she sketched something on a pad of paper, Ben sitting two seats away, enjoying his burrito as he tried not to eavesdrop. I saw Jess hesitantly looking over at Alice, obviously fascinated but still too wary of all things Cullen to get much closer. Mike had his arm slung over her shoulders, munching on his own lunch.

I sat in Angela's usual seat, clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Bella," Angela regarded me without looking up, "Alice is sketching out some ideas for dresses. Gosh, I'm so excited. She has such an eye for detail, and knows exactly what we'd look great in! She's dead set on these dresses being available in Port Angeles, too."

I looked over, noticing the elegant penmanship. She had drawn four ladies, with hair beautifully done, faces glowing, and dresses that seemed vibrant and sparkling despite being nothing more than graphite and white paper.

Angela finally turned toward me, eyes eager and hands clasped together, "Yours is so beautiful, Bella! You and I should go to Port Angeles this week!"

"Absolutely not," Alice affirmed, and we stared at her sudden, unexpected assessment. "Well, you can, but only to shop for Angela. I will take Bella on Saturday for ourselves. No exceptions!"

"What about me?" Jessica miffed, crossing her arms haughtily.

"You can go with us," I added, realizing I had become just as excited as the rest of them about this silly event. "Angela, Jess, let's go Friday! I guess I'll be helping you guys get your outfits," Alice nodded, pointing urgently at her sketches, "Which, apparently, have already been picked out for you."

"Perfect," Angela smiled, and Jess nodded in response. Just like that, I had not only been wrapped up into the hype of Prom, but I had also let my newfound friend – and Edward's sister – pick out my outfit and offer to accompany me to procure it. Excellent.

-SSS-

The rest of the week, excitement over the upcoming gala began to mount, with the entire junior class bustling around, putting up posters and advertizing the voting that will take place to determine this year's theme. The candidates were Luau, Casino Royale, Fairytale Happily Ever After, and Masquerade. The student senate would reveal the winner Friday during lunch, and it was then that I sat anxiously beside the rest of my friends as our very own Mike Newton commanded the school's attention, banging on a table and waving his hands.

"Students of Forks High, I am proud to say that a vote has been reached, and the theme for this year's Prom has been decided!" He waved an envelope in the air, and the students began to chant, _"Open it! Open it!"_

"Okay all, here is the verdict," Mike screamed over the chants, reaching into the envelope and slowly, as to increase the anticipation, pulled out the slip of paper from within.

"This year's Prom theme is Masquerade!"

The cheers began, mixed with some boo's and a few expletives, and I turned to Angela.

"Masquerade? This should be interesting," I noted.

"Yes, definitely. I hadn't considered needing to wear a mask," Angela added.

Alice smiled and nodded, "The dresses should work magnificently with these masks!" She pulled out a printout that included several gorgeous, intricately-made masquerade masks.

"Wonderful," Jessica quipped, "I hope it doesn't ruin my makeup."

We all laughed happily, the excitement of Prom seeming to double.

"Well, we're going tonight, guys! Alice, where can we get those masks?"

Alice looked at me knowingly, "Don't worry Bella, I already got them! I'll give you yours tomorrow when I see you, alright?"

I blinked, wondering if there was anything Alice wasn't prepared for. She had thought to buy them before the announcement of the theme was made – I doubt anyone else would have done that. Shaking my head at the thought, I replied, "Yes, of course."

-SSS-

"Hey, Angela!" I greeted the lovely brunette as I crawled into the passenger seat of her car. I had driven home after school, dropping off my books and freshening up for our evening at Port Angeles. I had only been there once, a few months ago with Jacob, and was thrilled to be there again, especially in the company of girlfriends – regardless of what Jessica thought of me.

"I'm going to pick Jessica up, then we'll head out. Should we wait until we get there to stop and get something to eat?" She asked as she pulled out of my driveway.

"Yeah, sounds good," I replied, taking out the folded piece of paper Alice had handed me from my purse. It was the dresses we were to get for Angela and Jessica. I had only assumed she had called the dress shops in Port Angeles, otherwise, how would she know that they had these exact dresses in stock? Alice had insisted that we should still be excited since the option of shoes and accessories was still in our hands.

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't as long as I remembered, even though Angela was generally a considerate, safe driver. We stopped to get some fast food as soon as we arrived in town, and after satisfying our stomachs, we came upon the small grouping of shops and boutiques.

"I'm going to go into this one, since according to Ms. Freak, they should have _my dress_," Jessica complained. It was obvious that, despite the fact she resented Alice for both being a Cullen and having taken the dress choice out of her hands, she was wildly in love with the outfit Alice had chosen.

"Sure, we'll meet up with you soon!" Angela waved back as I followed her into the boutique a few stores down from the one Jessica strolled into. We headed straight for the back, looking left and right as we passed by, searching for what we were looking for. I had given the paper to Angela, and she paused, glancing down and back up, anxiously turning her gaze from each dress rack to the next.

"Is this it?" I found a dress rack near the back, and on it hung a floor length, pale pink gown that resembled the one on the paper perfectly.

"Oh, yes!" She came over to me, immediately checking the tag. "It's my size! Oh, and it's lovely. I have to thank Alice next time I see her!"

The dress was beautiful, and was perfect for Angela. Her golden brown hair would accent the pale pink perfectly, and the top had glistening rhinestones all around the bust, accentuating her chest. It flowed gallantly to the floor and I had no doubt that it would be perfect for her tall stature without making her look even taller.

"Angela, since the bottom reaches the ground and is sort of billowy, I think you'd be able to wear flats."

"You're right! I was dreading the idea of towering over Ben any more than I already do. Sometimes being tall can really bring a woman down."

"Not you, Angela. You'll look gorgeous. Go try it on!" I waved my hand toward the door to the fitting room, and she nodded, gliding over to it anxiously. I giggled as I watched her fly through the door in a hurry, dropping the paper as she went. Striding over and bending down to get it, I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I grabbed the page quickly, standing up and looking around. The only person I saw was the lady at the cash register, fiddling with something under the counter. I exhaled, shaking my head at my own preposterous nervousness. The cashier dropped something, and muttered an expletive as she bent down to retrieve it. That was when the rush of air came, and I was no longer standing inside the store.

-SSS-

_**Note: **Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you think!_


End file.
